Un libro cualquiera
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SAISAKU resulto ser un texto hindú que trata sobre el comportamiento del hombre y cuyo nombre empieza con K...sugoi! el libro es ilustrado...fea ayudame a vivir la realidad [WAFF Comfort] [In progress]
1. Chapter 1

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Un libro cualquiera

•-----•-----•

**Pairing:** SaiSaku

**Characteristics** WAFF Comfort

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o privado.

**Otros:** Este fic a nacido gracias a la fantástica GAASAITALEX234 que me a enseñado un espectacular doujinshi saisaku, dios e kedado muy prendada de el, y por eso me pareció inevitable hacer esta cosa, quien lo quiera por favor avíseme en un review y yo se lo paso n//n

•-----•-----•

_Recuerdos_

-acciones pensamientos-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

-le faltaban unas cuentas cuadras para llegar a su destino, estaba demasiado ansioso por pedirle colaboración a la fea de Sakura, mentalmente repaso su plan y recordó como es que todo aquello había empezado-

_-en un estante cualquiera, eligiendo al azar, saco un libro- Kama Sutra –leyó en la portada, y decía que era ilustrado, eso seria bueno, los dibujos siempre ayudan a entender mejor que es de lo que se habla, se hizo lugar en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y una vez estuvo cómodo abrió el libro-…antiguo texto hindú que trata sobre el comportamiento sexual del hombre –una buena elección, nunca había leído sobre algo parecido miro el índice de aquel libro- El Kama Sutra se compone de 36 capítulos que versan sobre 7 temas diferentes, cada uno de los cuales fue escrito por un experto en el campo. Los temas son: _

_- "Introducción" (4 capítulos): sobre el sexo en general, su lugar en la vida de un hombre, y una clasificación de las mujeres. –le importaron poco o nada las miradas de la gente a su alrededor, además según esto había una forma de saber como eran las chicas, ya que estas son muy problemáticas y siempre actúan diferente a lo que había leído- _

_-"Sobre el acto sexual": una discusión en profundidad sobre los besos, varios tipos de juegos sexuales preliminares al acto sexual, orgasmos, una lista de posiciones sexuales, sexo oral y tabúes. –sabia que era un beso, pero de lo otro estaba nulo- _

_-"Sobre la elección de una esposa" (5 capítulos): cortejo y matrimonio. –nunca me casaría con una fea como Sakura, sonrió-_

_-"Sobre la esposa" (2 capítulos): conducta adecuada de una esposa. –no ser violenta como Sakura, NO SER SAKURA-_

_-"Sobre las esposas de otros" (6 capítulos): principalmente seducción. -……-_

_-"Sobre las cortesanas" (6 capítulos). –que es una cortesana?-_

_-"Sobre atraer a otras personas" (2 capítulos). -…-_

-llevaba tan solo la introducción, pero no se pudo resistir, ya había llegado a su destino, dos tres golpes-

-abrió la puerta- y ahora tu que quieres?

-saco el libro de su mochila- necesito que me ayudes a hacer esto realidad por favor –le sonrió y señalo el libro-

-se sonrojo con tan solo ver el nombre del libro- eres estupido o te haces!! –grito que casi lo deja sordo-

Tu siempre dices que los libros no son la realidad, entonces ayúdame –sonrió de nuevo-

-cada vez sentía mas sangre en sus mejillas, y sus puños se estaban cerrando de rabia, que poco tacto tenia aquel tonto, contó asta diez y suspiro- entra Sai –le hizo espacio-

Gracias –la puerta se cerro tras el-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Sakura va ayudar al papito de Sai?, podrá Sai salir de la casa de Sakura con vida?

Espero que les haya gustado la introducción n.n

Dejen sus reviews

Kisu

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


	2. Chapter 2

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Un libro cualquiera 2

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Kiaaaaaaaa muchos reviews para ser un saisaku y eso me encanta siiiii

Veo ke la idea les gusto ne?

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

Gracias –la puerta se cerro tras el, se sentó en el sofá grande y la pelirosa a frente- entonces si?

Claro que no!! –masajeo su sien como intentando olvidar lo dicho- cuanto has leído de eso? –pregunto mientras le arrebataba el libro-

Pues no mucho, solo la introducción -sonrió-

Sai –le miro con ternura- tu no puedes andarte con esto por la calle y preguntarle a la primera que te encuentres por ahí que tenga sexo contigo -suspiro-

No le e preguntado a la primera, te pregunte a ti, y según eso no se llama sexo, se llama hacer el amor –sonrió mientras se recostaba en el espaldar del sofá-

Ese es el punto Sai, para que tu puedas hacer esto con una chica –frunció el seño recordando que había ido justo por ella- primero la tienes que desear…y tu a mi no me deseas ¬¬

…-la miro con cara de cómo se hace eso- mira Sakura, devuélveme el libro que creo que hay un capitulo de seducción, así te convenceré mas fácil

Invesil, ahora que me has advertido no te lo devolveré nunca –lo escondió entre el sofá y su espalda y le saco la lengua-

Fea dame el libro –se inclino un poco para mirarla-

No lo haré –frunció el seño y en un dos por tres el chico termino encima suyo luchando por el poder del documento- suéltame!! -gritaba-

Que me des el libro –la tomo de los brazos y la recostó contra los cojines apretándola fuertemente- dame el libro –se acerco asta el rostro de la pelirosa-

-se sonrojo con la cercanía, se deslizo asta abajo del sofá- llévate tu maldito libro de porquería –dijo molesta-

…-se sentó, tomo el tratado, la miro, se levanto y camino asta la puerta- gracias por nada –salio de la casa-…-voy a aprender a desearte Sakura-

•-----•-----•

Entendieron todos? –pregunto el ninja copia-

hai kakashi-sensei!! –dijeron muchos de los que allí se encontraban aunque claramente la relación ya no era de maestro alumnos, el no le dio mucha importancia-

bien, las parejas quedaran formadas al azar –saco una bolsa negra y en ella papelitos de colores- bien, digamos que Naruto saca el papal verde, y Kiba saca el del mismo color ellos se van juntos, esta claro? –y así empezaron las chicas a sacar y luego los chicos-

quien tiene el violeta? –dijo Sai-

-miro su papel y maldijo la suerte y las cosas aleatorias, no podía haber un algoritmo que seguir en estos casos?- yo tengo ese –suspiro y ahora las maldiciones iban dirigidas a cierto peliplateado-

NOOOO YO QUERIA CON SAKURA-CHAN!! –se quejo el rubio escandaloso- yo creí que tu tenias el rojo Sakura-chan T.T

-jalo la chaqueta naranja del Uzumaki- etto…Naruto-kun…yo..yo tengo el rojo –dijo con la cabeza gacha y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

A que esperamos Hinata, vamos a ganarles a todos datebayo!! –mientras la tomaba de una mano-

Bien, entonces el entrenamiento empieza ya –todos saltaron cada pareja hacia su lado, este era un juego de estrategia en el que el mas astuto ganaría, debían mantenerse ocultos los unos de los otros y aquel que resultara manchado con las balas de pintura que cada uno de ellos cargaba perdería el juego y por lo tanto su pareja también estaría descalificada, todos los equipos de chunnin estaban participando y los ganadores o tendrían misiones durante una semana pero igual recibirían su paga-

•-----•-----•

Sakura, tenemos que cogerlos por sorpresa –dijo el pelinegro entre los matorrales-

Que perspicaz eres –y rodó los ojos-

Acaso sigues molesta conmigo? –la miro fijamente-

-no pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo- no…pero si dices algo tan obvio

-le tapo la boca con una mano mientras miraba hacia el frente-

-dirigió su mirada verde hacia el lugar en que la mantenía Sai, y se dio cuenta de que por allí iban pasando Lee y Chouji que iba comiendo sus tan anheladas frituras-

-la soltó y se levanto tomándolos por sorpresa, y atrapo al akimichi por sorpresa dejándolos de inmediato fuera del juego, tomo la mano de la pelirosa que seguía en el suelo- corre, alguien puede estar viéndonos

Hai –pues había sido un completo éxito, además era buen compañero de equipo-

-corrieron y corrieron esquivando varios ataques, cuando no hubo nadie cerca se escondieron entre unos enormes árboles, ya todo parecía tranquilo-

-soltó la mano del chico y dio un paso pero de inmediato el la abrazo por detrás, apretándola fuertemente, sintiendo su calmada respiración en su nuca erizándole todo el bello- S…Sai que

Shhh –seguía apretado a ella-

-miro al frente y no muy lejos de allí estaban Ten-ten y Shikamaru, estaban vulnerables a cualquier ataque-

-el aire que respiraba se mezclaba con la fragancia de la chica que tenía abrazada-

_El __**deseo**__ es la consecuencia de uno o más __sentimientos__ no satisfechos, a cada deseo le precede un sentimiento, no obstante, el deseo y su satisfacción, forman parte de la naturaleza humana._

_Gran parte del atractivo sexual es dirigido por el atractivo físico. Esto involucra los sentidos, en el comienzo, sobre todo:_

_-__Percepción visual__. Cómo mira el otro/a _

_-__Audición__. Cómo suena el otro, principalmente la voz._

_-__Olfato__. Cómo huele el otro, natural o artificialmente; el olor equivocado puede ser repulsivo. (1)_

-su perfume era de flores, su tacto suave, mirarla era agradable, y estando abrazado a ella quiso tener más contacto con su piel, quería sentirla-

-sintió algo detrás, justo en el borde de sus caderas, primero fue blando y al cabo de los segundos de silencio se hacia mas duro y rígido, enrojeció de golpe y se giro un poco para encontrarlo entre su cabello con una expresión calmada en su rostro, cuando estuvo segura de que el otro equipo se había marchado decidió hablar- eres un pervertido de mierda –susurro y se separo de el para encontrarse de frente con un bulto formado en la entrepierna del chico-…-las palabras no le salían y quería que la tierra se la tragara-

Yo...no se que pasa –dijo con total inocencia mirándose-

-suspiro mas calmada- piensa en algo diferente a lo que estabas imaginando

-la miro con total incertidumbre en su rostro- no puedo, no quiero

Dios, no puedes salir así –paso las manos entre su cabello, notando la intensa mirada de su compañero-…déjame ayudarte –dijo muy bajito y se acerco asta el-

Como? –Seguía cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirosa que le acababa de soltar el broche del pantalón-

Mira bien para que aprendas y te controles la próxima vez –adentro su mano asta el sexo del chico y su cara miraba hacia otro lado, totalmente sonrojada-

-sintió un corrientaza por toda su piel al sentir el contacto de los dedos de la Haruno con su parte mas intima, cerro los ojos dejándose invadir por una sensación e placer, tomo la mano de la chica y esta le miro a los ojos- Sakura…-la acerco nuevamente a el y la tomo de la cintura, con una mano acaricio el cabello rosa y fue cuando lo supo…deseaba a Sakura-

Sai –estaba demasiado apenada, confundida, por un momento había perdido la mayor parte de su pudor, entonces por que ahora se encontraba tan vulnerable, apretó la tela de su falda y se separo de el y salio corriendo de entre los árboles, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada-

Espera, no sigas corri…-ya no dijo mas-

Plop!!

-el equipo de neji los había pillado desprevenidos y no vacilaron en acabar con ellos-

-toco su vientre y sus dedos quedaron manchados de tinta roja, se dejo caer en el suelo haciéndose la muerta y mentalmente daba gracias por que la situación incomoda había terminado por fin-

Levántate –dijo arrodillado a un costado de la muchacha-

Estoy muerta –dijo sin mirarle a la cara-

Sakura

Estoy muerta –cerro los ojos nuevamente simulando un gesto de dolor-

Sakura

-se levanto rápidamente- ya ya, que molesto eres ó.ó –empezó a caminar rápidamente asta la salida del campo, paso de largo sin siquiera despedirse del Hatake que la veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Sakura!!, mañana nos vemos en Ichiraku para almorzar vale –se despedía con una mano aunque la chica no le veía-

Hai kakashi-sensei –dijo sin mas, Sai la acompaño asta la puerta de su casa pero en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada- nos vemos mañana –mientras cerraba la puerta y subía a cambiarse de ropa-

…-regreso a la biblioteca y renovó el plazo de entrega del libro-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

(1) Información sacada de la red

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

muchas gracias por todos sus reviews n.n•-----•-----•SBM-AnGiE•-----•-----•kanamehatake•-----•-----•Any-chan•-----•-----•wolf howling•-----•-----•ktita-aya•-----•-----•Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon•-----•-----•Nami-Haruno•-----•-----•sakurass•-----•-----•sakura satomi•-----•-----•chippo sister´s•-----•-----•MiaBathory•-----•-----•hanabi25•-----•-----•Angel-Tsubasa•-----•-----•DarKagura•-----•-----•a todos muchas gracias, y espero ke les guste la continuación n.n, tambien gracias a los favoritos y a las alertas y los hits n.n

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o con las respectivas advertencias o sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


	3. Chapter 3

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Un libro cualquiera 3

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hai Kakashi-sensei –dijo sin mas, Sai la acompaño asta la puerta de su casa pero en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada- nos vemos mañana –mientras cerraba la puerta y subía a cambiarse de ropa-

…-regreso a la biblioteca y renovó el plazo de entrega del libro-

•-----•-----•

-aquel era su día libre, el día libre de su equipo, y ya tenían planes, iban a almorzar todos juntos, y a petición de Naruto seria la comida favorita de este, ya haría como si nada cuando se encontrara con el idiota ese del Sai, y no solo por el hecho de que a el le iba y le venia, si no tambien por que no quería que los otros se dieran cuenta de su cambio de actitud, se había levantado tarde, tomo un largo baño, tomo un ligero vestido de tirantas blanco encima de las rodillas, el usual pantalón corto negro y un saco rojo de botones, y las sandalias negras, se puso su protector y salio al encuentro de sus compañeros-…-agito una mano en forma de saludo, al parecer cuando se trataba de comida Kakashi era mas cumplido- hola chicos, como están? –pregunto con una sonrisa aunque trataba de ignorar al pelinegro-

Que bien que llegaste Sakura-chan, por que te fuiste tan pronto ayer?

No me sentía muy bien –dijo mientras entraba al local y buscaba sillas, tomaron asiento en una mesa del fondo, ella se sentó de espaldas a la pared, muy a su pesar Sai estaba a su lado y los otros dos en frente, empezaron a charlar de quien había ganado y así-

-desde que la vio con esa sonrisa en su rostro había empezado a tener la misma reacción de ayer, pero no dejaría que ella lo notara, más por el hecho de que todo había terminado tan mal-

Que ganaste tu Naruto!! –Dijo emocionada la pelirosa sacándolo de cualquier pensamiento-

Pues si soy el mejor datebayo!! –Sonreía muy feliz- lo mejor de todo es que la vieja Tsunade tendrá que mantenerme durante una semana –se reía-

Naruto!!, no exageres, además tenias muchas ventajas teniendo a Hinata de compañera –lo regaño-

Si yo se, además, su primo se retiro del juego cuando solo quedábamos nosotros –paso sus manos atrás de su nuca y se reía- el muy cobarde huyo de mi jajajajaja

-todos lo miraron con una gran gota en su cabeza, Naruto debía ser muy tonto como para no darse cuenta de que los primos tenían un guardado, y que además de eso se veían a escondidas-

Llego la comida!! –Dijo el anciano que atiende el restaurante y le sirvió a cada uno su orden-

Itadakimasu!! –dijeron los cuatro-

-tomo los palillos entre sus dedos y los separo, pero estos se rompieron-

Que ocurre Sakura-chan? –pregunto el rubio ya con la boca llena-

Na…nada, solo e roto mis palillos –respondió una sonrojada Sakura, y es que debajo de la mesa, la tela de su vestido estaba siendo levantada por la mano izquierda del pelinegro que comía muy tranquilamente-

Hey abuelo, trae unos palillos para Sakura-chan datebayo!! –Grito el Uzumaki-

-deslizo sus dedos por el muslo de la pelirosa, haciéndole cosquillas a cada roce, sintiendo la suave piel de la Haruno- esto esta delicioso –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Tienes mucha razón –dijo ya leyendo su libro-

No!! Kuso!!

-todos lo miraron, había sido un gran grito- que pasa Naruto-kun?

Rayos, e olvidado verle la cara a Kakashi-sensei T.T –se lamentaba-

-se rió bajo la mascara y una gran gota rodó por su rostro- tu no cambias

-entre el alboroto de la gente, la música en la radio, el calor típico de la temporada, ella empezaba a comer, con un ligero temblor en sus manos, no podía hacer nada en ese momento, se lo merecía por haber actuado de una forma tan estupida con un chico como Sai, el no entendía nada, o se hacia-

-se acerco al oído de la chica como quien quiere contar un secreto- has visto a un hombre desnudo?

-el sonrojo que ya antes estaba ahora se había extendido por todo su rostro, o eso sentía ella, descarado, dejo caer los palillos y todos la miraron raro, ella solo sonrió como pudo y volvió a cogerlos, enrollo unos cuantos fideos y continúo comiendo-

….

Que paso baka? –Lo miro por encima del tazón-

-aguantaba la respiración y como tenía la taza arriba esta se cayó derramando todo lo que tenía adentro-

Baka!! –se levanto sacudiendo su ropa llena de comida- serás invesil!! –Estaba enojada-

-le miro sereno, con un gran dolor en el pie, ella le había pisado demasiado fuerte, rayos si que era violenta, seguro le iba a tocar vendarse- lo siento mucho fea

Hmp –se fue al baño para poder arreglar el desastre que ella misma había provocado-

Buen golpe chica, para que deje de abusar shanaro!! –Decía su inner emocionada- oye, pero que come ese idiota, "has visto un hombre desnudo" faltaba mas!!

Si yo se –suspiraba cansada frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados y un leve sonrojo-

Que sabes fea? –dijo desde atrás-

Kiaaaaaaaa!! Que rayos haces aquí!! –se volteo y quedo frente a el muy asustada-

Kakashi-san me ordeno que me disculpara contigo -sonrió-

Y por eso te tenías que meter al lavado de mujeres? –Levanto su puño concentrando el chakra, y unas cuantas chicas se asomaban por el alboroto- salte de una buena vez –lo empujo-

-giro el rostro y la vio fijo a los ojos verdes que casi estallaban de cólera- primero me tienes que perdonar, es una orden, no puedo desobedecer

-…oh que insensible- estas perdonado, ahora vete de una buena vez

Hai, hai –camino hasta la salida y ella se le quedo mirando asta que ya no estaba-

Baka…

-la tomo de los hombros y la giro hacia el, le dio un besito en la mejilla- gracias fea n.n

Pero que…-sonrió ante tal acción- baka –esta vez si se aseguro de que ya no regresaría-

•-----•-----•

Bueno, pues yo me voy por aquí, no le vayas a hacer nada a Sakura-chan!! Oíste teme –le grito el rubio-

Pero tu casa no es por ahí, acaso tienes una cita? –le miro con una sonrisa-

Yo…-se sonrojo de golpe-…pues..yo…voy con Hinata, pero no es una cita datebayo!!

Ya…-la pelirosa agrego un enorme sarcasmo-

Sa...Sakura-chan, que ahora estas departe del dobe este? –grandes lágrimas se formaron en sus mejillas-

Vete de una vez si no quieres probar la fuerza de mi puño –le amenazo, y lo mejor de todo es que eso también había servido para que Kakashi se fuera para que llegara temprano a una reunión con la hokage-

-salio corriendo- ya sabes Sai-teme no se te ocurra hacerle nada a MI Sakura-chan!! –siguió corriendo-

NARUTO!! –estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo tras de el y darle su merecido por escandaloso y además por tratarla como una pertenencia-

Cálmate fea –tomo una de las manos de la pelirosa y le sonrió- o creerás que voy a hacerte algo?

-se soltó del chico y camino delante de el con dirección a su casa- pues no me extrañaría, has estado muy raro últimamente –le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, tenia las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y caminaba con la cabeza alta-

Vamos tonta, yo no te haría nada –apuraba el paso para alcanzarla, ya luego luego se rindió por que ella intentaba quedar al frente-

Tienes razón –sonrió, el resto del camino fue silencioso y calmado, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta- bueno, nos vemos mañana –sonrió y entro a la casa-

-puso un pie para trancar la puerta- oye, te espero esta noche en mi casa

Que?!! Para que demonios quieres que vaya a tu casa? –le dijo enojada, aun no olvidaba la propuesta del chico-

Nada importante, solo di que si –le sonrió-

Eres un raro ¬¬…-el continuaba con la sonrisa, suspiro- esta bien, pero si me dices algo como lo de ayer te juro que te dejo para hospital y me marcho sin decirle a nadie como estas

Violenta…quieres comer conmigo?, es para tener todo listo

No, yo ya tengo preparado aquí, a que horas llego?

A las 8 estaría bien –se alejo de la puerta- entonces nos vemos mas tarde –se despidió con una mano-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Sai es tan manejable lo adoro xD!!

mera-chan•-----•-----•ktita-aya•-----•-----•MiaBathory•-----•-----•Nami-Haruno•-----•-----•Antotis•-----•-----•sofilynn666•-----•-----•yuky-san02•-----•-----•chippo sister´s•-----•-----•Sherihilde•-----•-----•nadeshiko-uchiha•-----•-----•winly•-----•-----•golili- HINATAXsasuke4e•-----•-----•Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon•-----•-----•gaara-fan.neko-chan•-----•-----•SakuraUchiha•-----•-----•Any-chan•-----•-----•Mix Himura Uchiha•-----•-----•miry-chan•-----•-----•Sherihilde•-----•-----•muchas gracias por todos estos bellisimos reviews, en serio me encantan, me hacen ilusión y también me obligan a actualizar rápido –cosa ke no hago casi nunca xD!!- muchos besos y espero les guste la continuación, también gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos, y obviamente a los hits, mucha gente lee.

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o con las respectivas advertencias o sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


	4. Chapter 4

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Un libro cualquiera 4

Capitulo dedicado a MiaBathory –yo espero te guste n.n-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

Violenta…quieres comer conmigo?, es para tener todo listo

No, yo ya tengo preparado aquí, a que horas llego?

A las 8 estaría bien –se alejo de la puerta- entonces nos vemos mas tarde –se despidió con una mano-

•-----•-----•

Cerda, tu como crees que Shikamaru quiera salir contigo a estas alturas de la vida si ya sabe como eres de fastidiosa –se burlaba por el otro lado de la línea-

Se supone que me tienes que ayudar frentuda -se quejaba-

Te tengo una idea mucho mejor –le aseguro-

De que se trata? –estaba muy curiosa-

Tu dices que Shika esta interesado en Temari verdad

Eso ya lo sabía ¬¬ -sarcasmo-

Te esperas?

Continua

Lo que quiero decirte, es que podrías llegar a un acuerdo con el, y planear una cita con Gaara, tu misma una vez me dijiste que era muy apuesto

Mmm no se –estaba dudando-

Pero Ino, el es muy lindo, además es Kazekage!!

Si yo se, pero es tan frió –suspiraba desilusionada-

Eso no supondrá ningún problema para ti…oh si lo será?

Claro que no!!, ya veras como Ino Yamanaka seduce a ese frió muchacho –se reía con superioridad-

-si convencer a Ino era demasiado fácil, mientras ella seguía diciendo cosas como soy la mejor, nunca me ganaras etc., etc., miro el reloj- demonios!!

Que paso?

Tengo que irme, te hablo luego –colgó el teléfono, subió corriendo las escaleras, tomo sus cosas y se fue a toda velocidad-

•-----•-----•

Ahora también llegas tarde? –levanto una ceja y la vio con curiosidad-

Yo...-tomaba aire, había corrido demasiado- se me paso el tiempo…enserio lo siento…

Tranquila, media hora no es mucho, además estoy en mi casa –sonrió y le dio paso a la pelirosa-

Tienes razón –saco la lengua y se rasco la cabeza de forma burlona, regulo su respiración- y bien, que querías?

-sonrió y le hizo señas para que se sentara, la casa de el chico era mas bien de estilo oriental, grande y muy acogedora, con ventanales que dejaban entrar toda la luz, velos blancos sobre ellas y filtraba ya que según el era mejor tenerlas abiertas-

-se sentó sobre uno de los cojines sobre el tatami, y el subió las escaleras, bajo con varias sabanas blancas, unos cuantos cojines- Sai, para que traes eso?

-el empezó a acomodar todo en el suelo, sin responderle nada se fue nuevamente y trajo consigo un atril en el que había un lienzo blanco y sus pinceles- quiero dibujarte -sonrió-

Que…pero…es que ya no tienes muchos dibujos?, por que me tienes que dibujar a mi?, yo no sirvo para eso Sai –agacho la cabeza sabiendo que no es que fuera toda una diosa-

-se acerco a ella y le miro suplicante- por favor

-paso las manos por su cabello, no sabia que hacer- y como quieres que me ponga jeje

-sonrió enormemente, la hizo levantarse y la llevo asta el sitio que había arreglado- lo que quiero es dibujar tu espalda n.n

Que!!…Sai, no mira esto no me gusta –estaba avergonzada-

-la sentó encima de la tela blanca, se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo una de las piernas de la asustada kunoichi, bajo la cremallera de su bota de cuero y empezó a sacarla lentamente mientras ella le miraba sonrojada y agitada-

Que haces baka!! –le grito aun así el seguía-

Fea quédate quieta, es un simple dibujo –al sacar el calzado acaricio los tobillos y masajeo las plantas de los pies de la pelirosa que empezó a relajarse un poco y la tensión que mostraba empezó a desaparecer-

-las manos del chico subieron asta su corsé pasando por sus piernas produciéndole un cosquilleo demasiado placentero para su gusto- S...Sai detente –le rogó con los ojos cerrados y voz quebrada-

-apretó un poco las manos en el cuello de ella y lentamente bajo la cremallera de su camisa roja-

_Las mujeres, en general, valoran mucho más el lenguaje agradable e inteligente que la torpe brusquedad._

_El éxito de nuestra misión consiste en que la mujer elegida tenga la impresión de que todo lo que está ocurriendo es lo que tiene que ocurrir, sencillamente._

_Para seducir a alguien, debemos estar lo más relajados que podamos, de tal manera que el cuerpo se mueva con fluidez, dando siempre una sensación de naturalidad que despertará el interés de quien nos observa. La mirada y la boca son claves en el arte de la seducción. Mirar a una mujer a los ojos de una manera suave, sin violencia, y dirigiéndole una agradable sonrisa, puede producir en ella un efecto tan contundente que entrará en una fase donde la aceptación está más que conseguida, facilitándonos todos los movimientos posteriores. Si conseguimos que se sienta cómoda en nuestra compañía, tendremos mucho ganado. Cuando él y ella se miran largo tiempo a los ojos, es que el deseo se ha encendido. (1)_

-cuando el iba a mitad de camino ella lo detuvo, sostuvo las manos del shinobi entre las suyas y le miro fijamente- recuerdas lo que te advertí si intentabas algo –toda ella temblaba, no, no con Sai-

-sonrió nuevamente, ella estaba reaccionando según lo leído- claro que lo recuerdo, pero no estoy haciendo nada, solo quiero dibujarte

No quiero…eres un idiota –rió nerviosa y soltó las manos del chico que termino de soltarle la cremallera, apretó los labios, y sintió como su piel se erizaba en el momento en que el bajaba la tela desde sus brazos-

-llevo sus manos asta el cabello rosado y con toda la paciencia del mundo quito el protector de Konoha, estaban demasiado cerca, el perfume de ella le inundaba y la luz de los faroles de la calle se mezclaba con la de la sala-

-el nudo se desato y un cosquilleo desde su cuero cabelludo paso por encima de la tela del sostén-

Ahora date vuelta –ordeno y ella con mucho cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento en falso lo hizo, ahora el estaba tras ella, llevo sus manos asta los broches de su sujetador, ella respiraba hondo y acelerado, apretaba la tela de su falda entre sus manos- tranquila, no tardare mucho

–uno, dos, su pecho estaba libre, su aliento incontrolable, y nuevamente sintió las manos en sus hombros retirando las tirantas de algodón, por acto reflejo cubrió su busto con ambos brazos y agacho la cabeza apenada-

-se acerco y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, pego su mejilla en el cabello y muy muy lentamente giro el rostro quedando sus labios rozando el lóbulo de ella que se estremeció- no te haré nada, es un simple dibujo, cálmate ya –sonrió y suspiro el perfume de ella-

H…hai –apretó los ojos y bajo los brazos permitiendo que el dejara su torso completamente libre, estaba igual de loca a el o mucho mas por dejarlo hacer esa tontería, sintió como el arreglaba su cabello de la forma en la que quería, le indico como poner las piernas y deslizo la suave tela sobre ellas-

Ahora no te vayas a mover –dijo acercándose hacia sus instrumentos, tomo los pinceles y las pinturas necesarias, el papel ya estaba preparado para el bosquejo, y trazo por trazo fue delineando la figura de la pelirosa, escrutando con su mirada de artista cada rincón ce la blanca piel, del rosado sobre sus hombros, la curva de su cintura, los talones de sus pies puestos de medio lado, la tela resbalando por sus curvas, la respiración agitada de ella, todo le daba un encanto especial- quieres que ponga música o algo así?

No –eso la pondría peor de tensa ya que no escucharía la calmada brisa chocando contra los árboles, meciendo las cortinas de los ventanales, seguía igual de asustada y tensa, como deseaba que se terminara el maldito capricho de Sai, y el sonido del reloj de pared parecía decirlo todo en aquel momento-

-sonrió al verla cabeceando, era tarde, alrededor de las 11, la pintura aun no estaba terminada pero ya se veía claramente que era lo que quería plasmar, con sumo cuidado dejo los pinceles en un bote, y camino asta ella, puso sus manos en sus hombros haciéndola dar un respingo- será mejor que te duermas

Ya acabaste? –su respiración se altero de nueva cuenta por la cercanía-

Aun no pero ya no será problema sin ti…

Date vuelta que me quiero vestir!! –lo regaño ya que el seguía con sus manos sobre ella-

Quieres un café o algo así? –mientras se alejaba-

-sus ojos se cerraban solos, estaba realmente agotada, las misiones se acumulan y pues un día de descanso no basta para recuperar fuerzas, no respondió a la pregunta del moreno, con agilidad que solo posee una mujer cerro su sostén y se puso su corpiño rojo-

Sakura? –se acerco a ella, por que no le había respondido nada?- que ocurre?

Me muero de sueño –se levanto, o mas bien intento hacerlo ya que sus piernas estaban entumecidas por la postura y perdió el equilibrio, gracias a Sai no cayo de frente en el suelo-

Será mejor que descanses un rato -sugirió-

Hai –en un momento fue levantada por los fuertes brazos de su compañero, se sonrojo enormemente- que haces baka?

Hoy dormirás en mi cama -sonrió-

Sai idiota recuerda lo que te dije!! –grito enfurecida-

Y yo en un futon –seguía sonriendo-

-se sonrojo mucho mas por pensar esas cosas de el, no dijo nada mas, saldría mal de aquello si seguía paranoica, empezaron a subir las escaleras, ella se agarro del cuello de el y su cabeza recostada en el pecho del chico, sus piernas flexionadas por el agarre, todo estaba oscuro y el se adentro en una de las habitaciones, era amplia, sobria y modesta, la dejo sobre la cama que era grande y acolchada-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

(1) información obtenida de la red

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Sakura pervertida ¬¬

gracias por todos los lindos reviews, estoy muy feliz de que les guste la historia sakurass•-----•-----•Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon•-----•-----•SakuraUchiha•-----•-----•MiaBathory•-----•-----•Sherihilde•-----•-----•sakuracerezo92•-----•-----•PuLgA•-----•-----•Any-chan•-----•-----•miry-chan•-----•-----•Alexa Hiwatari•-----•-----•winly•-----•-----•golili- HINATAXsasuke4e•-----•-----•Buffy•-----•-----•hanabi25•-----•-----•Mix Himura Uchiha•-----•-----•AniHaruno•-----•-----•en serio muchas muchas gracias a todos los reviews, y espero ke les guste la continuación, y ke obviamente espero sus sugerencias :p, también gracias a los favoritos, alertas y obviamente a los hits.

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


	5. Chapter 5

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Un libro cualquiera 5

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

-se sonrojo mucho mas por pensar esas cosas de el, no dijo nada mas, saldría mal de aquello si seguía paranoica, empezaron a subir las escaleras, ella se agarro del cuello de el y su cabeza recostada en el pecho del chico, sus piernas flexionadas por el agarre, todo estaba oscuro y el se adentro en una de las habitaciones, era amplia, sobria y modesta, la dejo sobre la cama que era grande y acolchada- gracias

-sonrió y se alejo lentamente, llego al closet y saco unas cuantas cosas- no tengo nada de mujer, pero creo que algo puede servirte

Hai –entre las sombras observaba cuidadosamente el cuarto, y en el noto que al igual que toda la planta baja había una gran ventana, con cortinas blancas quemas bien eran una especie de velo muy suave que se movía un poco aunque no hubiese brisa- me gustan tus cortinas

Gracias –se acerco asta ella y le extendió unas cosas dobladas-

-tomo el envoltorio con ambas manos, era una tela muy suave color negra, la llevo asta su rostro, cerro los ojos y la olio- huele mucho a ti

-se acerco asta el rostro de la pelirosa quedando solo separados por la tela- es por que es mía -sonrió-

-se sorprendió por aquel acto inconciente y mas a un por que el estaba realmente cerca- p…perdón –le miro fijamente-

-subió su mano y aparto el flequillo rosa de la cara de ella, se acerco un poco mas y con sus labios rozo la mejilla sonrojada convirtiéndolo en un beso- que descanses

-apretó la tela entre sus manos y aguanto la respiración en el momento del contacto- tu...tu también –alcanzo a articular después de un rato en el que el saco un futon y cuando ya estaba saliendo de la habitación-

-se despidió con un gesto y cerro la puerta tras de si-

Baka –susurro bajito y sonrió, extendió la ropa que le había dado el chico, esta consistía en una sudadera ancha y cómoda que se sujetaba con un cordón elástico así que no se le caería, y una camiseta en conjunto que le quedo mas como un vestido que otra cosa, levanto las sabanas y se acomodo-

•-----•-----•

-se revolcó entre las cobijas y restregó sus ojos, no podía dormir y ya debían ser las 2 o 3 de la madrugada, se sentó sobre el colchón y miro hacia la ventana, solo entraba la luz de las farolas de la calle, suspiro, decidió levantarse y caminar un poco, tomar aire cualquier cosa que le permitiera recobrar el sueño que en reciente media hora había perdido-…-con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se levanto y salio del cuarto, abrió unas cuantas puertas mas y en un pequeño estudio se encontraba durmiendo el dueño de casa, sonrió al verle tan cómodo y volvió a cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, lo que menos quería era despertarle, estaba descalza y bajo con mucho cuidado de no resbalar por las escaleras, al llegar a la sala lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la dichosa pintura que se encontraba cubierta por una manta blanca, tenia mucha curiosidad de verla pero no sabia si era lo correcto, el había dicho que aun no estaba terminada-

Vamos, el no tiene por que enterarse shanaro!! –La animo su inner-

-asintió con la cabeza, ella tenia razón, con mucho cuidado retiro el protector, y a pesar de no haber mucha luz pudo notar claramente su figura, todo, cada detalle, los colores, el rosa-

Te gusta? –Dijo recostando su barbilla en el hombro de la kunoichi-

Es hermoso –estaba tan embelesada en cada detalle que no sintió cuando llego su compañero-

Solo eres tu –afirmo mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la chica formando un abrazo-

Desde la vista del artista –refuto, lo que estaba en el cuadro definitivamente era precioso-

Entonces sabes que es así como yo te veo –recostó su mejilla en el cuello de ella-

Siento haberte levantado –llevo su mano derecha asta la otra mejilla de el-

No es tu culpa, tengo un sueño ligero –cerro los ojos ante el contacto tan calido, sentía una gran satisfacción solo con tenerla a su lado, algo como una paz, cualquier cosa pero realmente deseaba estar así un rato mas- y tu no puedes dormir

Solo baje por algo de agua -mintió-

-la soltó lentamente- ve a dormir, yo te la llevo

Pero…

Nada de peros, a dormir señorita!! –la empujo para que andará-

Baka, no necesito de ti!! –grito a media escalera, suspiro y se metió en las cobijas mientras el llegaba-

-se asomo por la puerta- no prefieres algo tibio?

No te molestes -sonrió- y enciende la luz que terminaras en el suelo!!

Bueno feita…-regreso con dos vasos de agua- ten –le extendió el vaso-

Gracias –tomo un sorbo-

-se sentó en el extremo y bebía el líquido mientras la miraba a ella-

Que me miras –iba a la mitad-

Lo fea que eres –esquivo una de las almohadas que voló con rumbo desconocido- bueno, es broma –se disculpo-…-tomo ambos vasos vacíos y se dispuso a levantarse-

Espera!! –le llamo antes de que el hiciera cualquier cosa-

-le miro expectante-

Joder díselo de una vez, estoy segura de que el no nos hará nada, además estaremos calentitas shanaro!! –Insistía la mente de la pelirosa-

Esto…no quieres quedarte? –Estilo Hinata-

-puso cara pensativa-

-rayos rayos!! Soy una idota hacerte caso joder ¬¬-

Me encantaría –dijo sonriendo-

-es como si una gran carga se hubiese ido, se corrió un poco haciéndole campo-

Gracias –dijo mientras se acomodaba al lado de la chica-

Baka esta es tu cama!! –le recordó-

-la miro entre las sombras, se veía algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa muy linda- duérmete ya!!

-se acerco asta el y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, tan rítmicos y calmados-

-apretó la mano de ella sobre su pecho mientras con la otra acariciaba las hebras de cabello, luego de unos pocos minutos ella cayo dormida pero el seguía haciéndole cariñitos, observando su sueño con rasgos de sensualidad, repasando cada una de las paginas leídas y con el pequeño problema entre sus piernas-

•-----•-----•

Kyaaaaaaaaaa!! –se sentó haciendo un gran escándalo-

-abrió de a pocos los ojos para observar la ropa desordenada en el cuerpo de la Haruno que estaba sentada en su cintura- que pasa?

-se bajo corriendo de la cama- voy a llegar tarde al hospital!! –tomo su ropa doblada en un costado- me prestas tu baño?

Al final del pasillo –le indico mientras se daba vuelta y quedar sobre la almohada de la chica-

-a toda prisa se metió a la ducha, en unos minutos ya había terminado de asearse- SAI!!!!

-a regañadientes se levanto de la cama con olor a flores para ver que le ocurría-

SAII!! Con un demonio pásame una toalla!! –estaba furiosa-

-estaba aterrorizado con esos gritos, corrió asta el cuarto y toco a la puerta- Sakura, aquí tengo lo que me pides

Déjala en la entrada, baja y prepárame un café quieres –"sugirió"-

Hai, hai –por kami que tenia un carácter fuerte, de solo pensar en que siempre se levantaría de esa forma le pasaron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, en el segundo piso las cosas iban y venían, y no mas servir la taza ella ya estaba a su lado-

Gracias –bebió todo el contenido de un solo golpe- te veo luego!! –cerro la puerta mientras salía a toda prisa a su trabajo-

-suspiro algo cansado y sorprendido también, no podía negarlo, ese repentino ataque de autoridad le había encantado y asustado también, camino por la sala y descubrió su mas reciente dibujo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

•-----•-----•

Sakura llegas tarde

-la voz atrás suyo la hizo frenar su carrera por llegar a su consultorio compartido con Ino, la voz sonó calmada, demasiado calmada para su gusto, lentamente se dio vuelta- lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama –hizo una reverencia-

-puso una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor alumna- por que llegas a esta hora?

-justo iba a doblar el pasillo cuando escucho la voz de su compañera de trabajo-

Pues veras, no tengo una buena excusa, solo me quede dormida –le reverencio de nuevo-

Frentezota, tendré que regalarte un reloj, e tenido que atender un paciente que te tocaba –dijo saliendo de su escondite- Tsunade-sama, buenos días

-suspiro cansada- que esto no se repita Sakura –se alejo del lugar-

-se había salvado de una buena, suspiro aliviada-

Date prisa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!! –la jalo-

•-----•-----•

Este día a sido horrible –Tenten comió un trozo de manzana que saco de su postre-

Tienes razón –apoyo la peliazul-

Si la que lo a pasado peor soy yo!!, por culpa de la frentezota esta me tocaron más pacientes en la mañana!! –se quejaba mientras recibía su almuerzo-

Luego que paso? –dijo curiosa la de los chinguitos-

Solo me quede dormida –se excuso la pelirosa-

Por que estas tan molesta Ino-san, a cualquiera le puede pasar –la defendió la Hyuuga mientras tomaba un bocado de su ensalada-

Es...espero...que no…se te vuelva una…costumbre –dijo con la boca llena-

-estaban sentadas en el fresco restaurante del hospital, en su hora de almuerzo, sentadas en una mesa redonda, disfrutando de la charla-

Si no me engañan mis súper ojos…ese que viene ahí no es Sai-sexy? –pregunto su inner-

Dios, como dices esas cosas!! –se alarmo la chica por los aportes constructivos de su yo interior- que querrá?

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Personalmente adore la escena donde ella mira la pintura –ojos ilusionados-

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review, me hacen muy feliz Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon•-----•-----•sakurass•-----•-----•MiaBathory•-----•-----•colette hatake•-----•-----•Sherihilde•-----•-----•Kirara•-----•-----•HikariBuffy•-----•-----•HinataYGaara•-----•-----•Alexa Hiwatari•-----•-----•omtatelo•-----•-----•xXxKittyGothikxXx•-----•-----•Nadyeli O. N. •-----•-----•kikyoni•-----•-----•Mix Himura Uchiha•-----•-----•Sakuya-hime•-----•-----•sofilynn666•-----•-----•SakuraUchiha•-----•-----•Nukire•-----•-----•a todos los mensajes muchas gracias, la mayoria dijo "sakura es una pervertida", pero tambien la excusaron "en esa situación quien no pensaría asi?" jajaja yo digo ke todos somos peores ke Sakura dios yo creo ke estoy incluida también xD!!

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o con las respectivas advertencias o sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


	6. Chapter 6

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Un libro cualquiera 6

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

Dios, como dices esas cosas!! –se alarmo por los aportes constructivos de su yo interior- que querrá?

Hola chicas!! –las saludo a todas recién llegar, ellas correspondieron con un efusivo ohayo, sonrió y saco un hermoso ramo de flores blancas que llevaba oculto tras su espalda- Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan –les extendió una de las bellas flores, ellas recibían el presente con una gran sonrisa y obvio la peliazul se sonrojo- y por ultimo y no menos importante la feita!! –sonrió mientras le entregaba la mitad del ramo que había llevado-

Gracias –sonrió, aunque fuera un raro había alegrado el día de todas- y a que viniste?

Solo a eso, así que ya me voy, adiós chicas –les dio la espalda y se fue a paso lento-

-olio el ramo e inconscientemente suspiro-

Es divino!! –dijo la rubia ilusionada-

Como quisiera que me trajeran flores –dijeron al tiempo Hinata y Tenten cosa que las hizo reír-

Y que es lo que tienen en sus manos? –Pregunto sarcástica la pelirosa-

-todas la miraron con cara de "es tan obvio que fue por educación, el regalo era para ti"-

-se hizo la desentendida-

-apoyo sus manos en la mesa haciendo que todas se voltearan a verle- esta mañana, olvidaste esto en mi casa –saco el protector de la Haruno y lo puso al frente de ella-

Esta mañana!! –todas exclamaron sorprendidas y la miraron acusadoramente-

-se sonrojo mucho y se levanto de la silla- Sai como dices eso!!

Es verdad –se encogió de hombros-

Con que te quedaste dormida!! –La Yamanaka la golpeo en las costillas con el codo-

Si me quede dormida!!

En mi cama

Si –las chicas parecían muy sorprendidas- pero no es lo que ustedes están pensando!!

Que quieres que creamos, te quedaste a dormir en su casa, en su cama

Y conmigo!! -sonrió-

Hentai!! –la peliazul se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, sentía vergüenza ajena- y yo que te defendí Sakura-san!!

Yo no, yo no…-sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro, se giro muy sonrojada- Tsu…Tsunade-sama!!

Quiero verte en mi oficina –había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo, tenia que aconsejar a su alumna sobre muchas cosas, se retiro del lugar-

-agacho la cabeza y el flequillo rosa ocultaba su mirada-…-silencio-

…

-esquivo los platos con ensalada, los frascos de salsas de todos los colores, asta podía jurar que las flores que le había llevado sirvieron como arma para atacarlo, se tapo los oídos y salio corriendo del establecimiento-

SAI NO BAKA!! –estaba agitada, lanzando lo que podía coger ya que Ino y Tenten la habían sujetado para que no se lanzara a matar al pelinegro- COBARDE VEN AQUÍ!!

Cálmate –le pedía la rubia-

COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME –el chico había desaparecido de su campo visual, tomo aire y ellas la soltaron, acomodo su camisa y cabello-……Tsunade-sama va a matarme -suspiro-

•-----•-----•

-dio dos golpes suaves a la puerta de la oficina-

Diga!!

Soy yo Tsunade-sama –dijo tratando de parecer normal-

Entra

-tomo aire y cerro la puerta tras de si- querías verme…

-cruzo sus manos y entre cerro los ojos- haces pareja con Sai?

-se puso roja asta las orejas- no!! claro que no!!

-esto era peor de lo que creía, la juventud había cambiado mucho, los tiempos cada vez eran mas liberales y su Sakura no había pasado como monedita de oro, ella también estaba siendo afectada por eso- y por que duermes con el?

-sudaba en frió, sabia todo lo que su maestra se había formado en la cabeza, y cuando eso pasa ya nadie la hace cambiar de opinión- no duermo con el!!

Y que fue lo que escuche?

Yo...puedo asegurarte que entre el y yo no hay ningún tipo de relación sentimental

-claro, los sentimientos ya no valían nada, solo les interesaba el placer- al menos te proteges?

-su corazón se paro de momento- no tengo por que hacerlo…-noto la mirada asombrada de la rubia-...no me mal interprete, no debo hacerlo por que el y yo nada

Nada de nada?

Nada de nada

De veras? –se sirvió un trago de sake-

De verdad…puedo irme?

Si…-no dejaría que nada le pasara a la kunoichi que había entrenado, y menos que fuese a quedar embarazada tan joven, la pelirosa era tan terca-

-salio de la oficina con rumbo al consultorio, sabia lo que le esperaba, ya escuchaba a Ino diciendo "que tal es en la cama?", a Tenten preguntando "te gusto, cuantos orgasmos tuviste?", a Hinata escuchando sonrojada- Sai te odio

•-----•-----•

nos separaremos y nos encontramos aquí en tres días, espero que traigan toda la información que puedan obtener

es una buena idea que nos dispersemos?

Tú limítate a seguir órdenes bicho raro

Traten de no llamar la atención

Hai –todos saltaron por diferentes direcciones-

•-----•-----•

-miro su reloj de pulso y camino hacia la salida, suspiro aliviada, había evitado el 60 del contacto con las otras chicas, no quería enfadarse con ellas por la extraña situación del almuerzo, pero la que le quedo más difícil fue la rubia-

_Frentezota voy a entrar –abrió la puerta y en las manos traía un pequeño jarrón lleno de agua y las flores en el-_

_Que es eso?_

_Que no recuerdas que te las regalaron?_

_-suspiro, aquí venían las indirectas- Ino,..no hay nada entre_

_Tuve que recogerlas del suelo, por suerte no se maltrataron mucho_

_Ino…_

_Cuando alguien te regala flores, sin importar el motivo o si hay algo entre tú y esa persona, debes sentirte muy feliz, al menos se acuerdan de ti -suspira-_

_Pero…_

_Además, Sai es tan atento contigo, me das envidia -sonríe-_

-eran las 5.30 y el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas, la tarde teñida de naranja y una brisa veraniega llenaba las solitarias calles de la villa-…..-al acercarse a la salida ve recostado al pelinegro en el marco de la puerta, pasa a un lado de el pero ni si quiera lo mira-

-camina detrás de ella, a su mismo ritmo, ni lento ni acelerado-

…

Acaso no vas a hablarme?

-paso su mochila al otro hombro-

Sakura, podrías girarte y mirarme?

…

Quieres ir a comer?

…

Hoy hable con Kakashi-sensei….

…

Acaso estas enojada conmigo? –en un rápido movimiento quede frente a ella-

Si –le miro fijamente-

Porque?

Porque dijiste todas esas cosas? –su voz tembló-

Solo dije la verdad –parecía no darse cuenta-

Eres un idiota, no puedes andar diciéndole a todo el mundo que dormiste conmigo –rió un poco-

Por que no?, me gusto dormir contigo -sonrió- hoy quieres dormir conmigo de nuevo?

Sai ¬¬

-rió y se acerco a ella, la tomo de las mejillas y ella estaba algo sorprendida, le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió- me acompañas a la biblioteca, debo renovar un libro

Bueno –el resto del camino fue silencioso pero al menos ya no estaba tenso como al principio-

…

-esperaba sentada en la sala de consulta mientras el hacia los papeleos-

Buenos tardes señorita –se recostó en el escritorio-

Konban wa –le miro, era un chico muy apuesto-

Eres nueva verdad?

Esto…si, es mi segundo día -sonrió-

Vengo a renovar una cuenta

-ella busco el nombre del chico y leyó sus préstamos de los últimos días-

-Kamasutra

-Kamasutra

-se sonrojo y lo miro muy apenada- seguro es este?

-se inclino un poco para ver la pantalla- si ese es –sonrió muy cerca del rostro de la chica-

mira eso!! –gritaba su inner- que hace Sai-kun tan cerca de esa!!

-mira de reojo- no me importa -miente-

Ves a la chica de allí? –susurro cada vez más cerca de la recepcionista-

h…hai

por mas que lo intento ella no me quiere ni un poquito -sonrió- que crees que deba hacer?

Bueno pues…yo…-la cercanía y su aroma masculino la perturbaron, además de hermoso era tan amable-

El muy baka le esta coqueteando!! –insistía su mente-

Y que?, no tenemos nada con el -recordó-

Ya, pero igual no tiene que hacer eso delante de nosotras –estaba molesta- veámonos quieres?

Tienes razón, por que nos trae a ver esto –se levanta y sale del lugar-

Espero tu respuesta –la miraba atento-

-levanto lentamente el brazo y señala hacia un lugar-

Que ocurre?

Ella…ella se fue…

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review, me hacen muy feliz MiaBathory•-----•-----•Kirara•-----•-----•Harlett•-----•-----•Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon•-----•-----•Sakuya-hime•-----•-----•omtatelo•-----•-----•Sakurass•-----•-----•Nukire•-----•-----•yumiko•-----•-----•Alexa Hiwatari•-----•-----•SabakuTsuki•-----•-----•Saffron•-----•-----•Any-chan•-----•-----•Anko•-----•-----•ktita-aya•-----•-----•Kikyoni•-----•-----•Antotis•-----•-----•Mix Himura Uchiha•-----•-----•XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX•-----•-----•ayame-chan•-----•-----•freaky-chan•-----•-----•eva uchiha•-----•-----•Emiliii-chan Hatake•-----•-----•EeMiiLyh-chan•-----•-----•Marip•-----•-----•NumetaChibi•-----•-----•yuko.sora•-----•-----•Selkie no Karura•-----•-----•a los favoritos alertas y hits muchos besos a todos.

Selkie no Karura : cuando recibí tu review, no sabes la emoción ke me dio, eres de mis autoras favoritas, enserio adoro como escribes, y recibir un mensaje tuyo a sido todo un placer, casi orgásmico xD!!, y gracias por tus consejos, espero que te guste la continuación que la hice un poco mas larga, muchos besos.

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o con las respectivas advertencias o sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


	7. Chapter 7

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Un libro cualquiera 7

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

Espero tu respuesta –la miraba atento-

-levanto lentamente el brazo y señala hacia un lugar-

Que ocurre?

Ella…ella se fue…-apuntaba hacia la puerta sin despegar su mirada del chico pelinegro-

-suspiro y sonrió de nuevo- de verdad que no entiendo nada de las mujeres

-estaba confundida, pero con semejante chico tan lindo frente a ella dejaba eso de lado-...esto…no vas a ir a buscarla?

La feita puede esperar un poco, mientras tú puedes darme algunos consejos sobre como tratar a las mujeres ne? –tomo el libro, lo guardo en su mochila y se sentó detrás del escritorio sin pedir permiso, tendría una larga charla con aquella chica bonita-

H…hai –sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un suave carmesí-

•-----•-----•

-iba pateando piedritas por el camino dejando salir así su repentino ataque de rebeldía, y el frió de la noche empezó a apoderarse de la aldea, ella tembló y se froto los antebrazos, cerro los ojos y una ráfaga de viento meció su cabello-

Sakura-san!! Como estas!! –Grito desde una esquina un chico hiperactivo-

-se giro a ver quien la llamaba aunque ya se le hacia conocida esa voz- Konohamaru-kun!! Ya deberías estar en casa!!

Oye, oye, que ya soy un genin!! –Le recordó poniendo sus brazos tras la nuca-

-sonrió- tienes razón –toco sus mejillas heladas y las pellizco- pero te vas a enfermar!!

Auch!! –se quejo por el gesto de la pelirosa, muy seguramente le quedarían moretones en la cara (exageras ¬¬)- te digo lo mismo!!...ne, ne donde esta el jefe?

No lo se –siguieron caminando- supongo que esta con Hinata o algo así

-sonrió pervertido imaginando nuevas formas de utilizar el sexy no jutsu-

-le miro algo asqueada, esa cara de pervertido que ponía, teniendo tan solo 12 años-…y que hacías por ahi?

Siii!! Casi lo olvido –empezó a buscar algo entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y a la kunoichi empezó a brotarle una vena en su sien, el era casi una replica del Uzumaki- Hokage-sama te envía esto –saco un papel todo arrugado y se lo entrego a la chica-

Ehh? –lo tomo y empezó a leer el contenido-

"por favor no olvides protegerte Sakura, es una orden!!"

-un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja mientras arrugaba el papel que el nieto de Sandaime intentaba ver el mensaje-

Sakura-san, que te dice la abuelita? -tenia mucha curiosidad-

Baka!! –le dio un capón al chico que quedo medio muerto en medio de las oscuras calles, ella avanzaba a su casa pensando en como se desquitaría con Sai…aunque un inocente ya había pagado por el…-

•-----•-----•

Hinata por que nos escondemos?

Veras…esto…Naruto-kun…yo… -empezó a jugar con sus dedos como siempre hacia-

-no entendía la actitud de la peliazul, ellos estaban caminando tranquilamente, charlando sobre sus vidas…mas bien el era el único que hablaba, la chica solo se limitaba a sonreír y a sonrojarse- pero…

Shh!! –Lo empujo más al fondo del callejón mientras empezaba a temblar-

-por que se comportaba de esa forma justo antes de que cruzaran camino con Neji?, la oscuridad los envolvía y el mismo se encontró abochornado por la cercanía de la chica que parecía ser ajena a la situación comprometedora por la que estaban pasando, ella tenia sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, con su rostro muy cerca del de el pero mirando fijamente hacia el cruce de la calle, inocente de los pensamientos del shinobi que podía ver su blanco y suave cuello a la perfección-

Gracias a dios –suspiro mas aliviada unos segundos después de que su primo ya había pasado por ahi-…gomen Naruto-kun…-se giro a verle, y se sonrojo al extremo al darse cuenta de la forma tan abusiva en la que lo había acorralado, lo empujo y ella cayo sentada en el suelo-…-cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras el Uzumaki se agachaba asta su altura-

Hinata –la llamo suavemente-

H…hai…-estaba totalmente avergonzada con su actitud-

-acaricio el cabello largo de la muchacha con las yemas de sus dedos- todo esta bien –sonrió, ella le miro y su corazón casi salía de su pecho, el le tendió una mano y ella la acepto en silencio, el la sujeto asta que salieron del angostillo-

Gracias Naruto-kun

•-----•-----•

-tiro la maleta al sofá, se descalzo las sandalias, soltó el cierre de su falda y esta se deslizo entre sus piernas asta caer al suelo, hizo lo mismo con la camisa roja, la tela casi la estaba ahogando, se sentía toda sudada después de un agotar día de trabajo, camino entre la penumbra de su hogar, ya lo conocía de memoria y no había problema con nada, buscaba la cocina, tenia grandes antojos de comer helado o cualquier cosa dulce que la ayudara a olvidarse de ese día- achu!! –Estornudo justo cuando se disponía a prender el bombillo que estaba a un lado de la nevera-

Será mejor que te pongas la pijama –aconsejo su inner- además hoy esta haciendo mucho frió –se quejo-

Tienes razón –desistió de la idea de comer…por ahora…y sus pasos regresaron por donde habían llegado, encendió la luz de la sala y pensó que debía ordenar su casa cuando tuviera un día libre, muy a diferencia de lo que se pudiera pensar de ella, resultaba ser un poco desordenada, no mucho, pero ya debía arreglar un poco-

Sobre todo cuando pasas todo un día fuera de tu casa –recordó su interior memorando que habían dormido con su compañero de equipo, un pequeño sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la kunoichi, pero este rápidamente fue reemplazado cuando recordó todos los problemas que eso le había traído-

-miro el reloj y ya eran las 8, sentía la piel de sus brazos erizarse con el ambiente, ya no aguantaba en frió y casi corrió hacia las escaleras para ir por su ropa de dormir-

…

AHH!!

Se supone que eres de las mejores kunoichi, entonces por que un hombre se mete a tu casa y no te das cuenta? –Susurro en el oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba de una forma en la que le impedía cualquier movimiento-

-aquel sujeto la tenia atrapada, y su corazón casi estallo del susto, sus piernas inmovilizadas por las de el que hábilmente la enganchaban, y sus muñecas estaban sujetas por una sola mano de ese hombre, y podía sentir sus pechos cubiertos tan solo por el sostén rozando con el antebrazo del intruso-

Eres muy descuidada…fea –dijo con calma-

-el aliento del pelinegro que se había convertido últimamente en un suplicio para ella casi acaricio su piel y la hizo estremecerse reemplazando el latido del miedo por otro tipo de sentimiento-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Bien, ustedes no crean que es que no quiero actualizar este fic, muy por el contrario es que estoy leyendo el libro cualquiera xD!!, pero apenas llevo una pagina, verán no e tenido mucho tiempo, y pues lo que quiero es tener buen material, me entienden?, me perdonan la demora?, y este capitulo que da asco?

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

•-----•-----•MiaBathory•-----•-----•yuko.sora•-----•-----•NumetaChibi•-----•-----•kikyoni•-----•-----•EeMiiLyh-chan•-----•-----•Nadyeli O. N. •-----•-----•Harlett•-----•-----•Antotis•-----•-----•miguel•-----•-----•Selkie no Karura•-----•-----•Sakurass•-----•-----•omtatelo•-----•-----•chippo sister´s•-----•-----•Sakuya-hime•-----•-----•Alexa Hiwatari•-----•-----•Sw3eT PrInC3Ss•-----•-----•freaky-chan•-----•-----•Mix Himura Uchiha•-----•-----•JustMe•-----•-----•Kirara•-----•-----•Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon•-----•-----•i'm a fucking princess•-----•-----•Raye•-----•-----•Zauberry•-----•-----•Jude-Chan•-----•-----•Hikaru-Uchiha•-----•-----•Kira Uchiha•-----•-----•anita-asakura•-----•-----•agf•-----•-----•ALenis•-----•-----•Evinawer•-----•-----•hikaru-hyuuga•-----•-----•Nyaar Van-Helsing•-----•-----•L.Lawliet•-----•-----•lizzy-chan•-----•-----•Thorah Kallyn, tu kerias ke maltratara al teclado ne? Jajaja me rei con eso-•-----•-----•-Mauret-•-----•-----•misao-maru•-----•-----•Sakura666Goth•-----•-----•a las enemil alertas, a los favoritos que tienden a infinito, a los hits exponenciales y a personas al MSN en un ene factorial, muchas gracias a todos los amo por consentirme, en especial a los que **SI** dejan review ¬¬ xD!!.

Me extrañaron?, me quieren?, me odian?, me van a dejar un review?

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o con las respectivas advertencias o sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


	8. Chapter 8

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

_**Un libro cualquiera 8**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Eres muy descuidada…fea –dijo con calma-

-el aliento del pelinegro que se había convertido últimamente en un suplicio para ella casi acaricio su piel y la hizo estremecerse reemplazando el latido del miedo por otro tipo de sentimiento- Sa…Sai…idiota suéltame –ordeno haciendo fuerza en sus brazos y piernas, el se resistía-

-la empujo hasta chocar de frente contra la pared y el detrás de ella rozando sus caderas, el abrazo y suspiro en el cabello de ella que no dejaba de moverse-

-la superficie fría hacia contacto con sus pechos a través de la tela del sostén, sus muslos descubiertos rozaban el muro, conciente de la comprometedora posición, prescindió del hecho de que el la abrazara con tanta dulzura poco creíble por que el era Sai, un chico sin sentimientos, sarcástico y calculador- suéltame suéltame!! –pidió impaciente dándole chance a que lo hiciera por su voluntad, ella simplemente podría reunir algo de chakra y asunto resulto, el moreno iría directo al hospital por intruso-

Sakura…-le llamo quedo, quería acariciarla, deseaba que ella se quedara quieta y así disfrutar su compañía-…Sakura –dijo nuevamente y ella se quedo inmóvil, la acorralo mas si era posible ejerciendo presión con todo su cuerpo desde atrás, suspiro en su lóbulo derecho y repitió su nombre de nuevo-

-sosegada y confundida, incapaz de decir o hacer algo opto por llorar como lo ha hecho durante todas las cosas importantes en su vida, llorar y mostrar la debilidad que recae en todo su ser, temblaba de miedo, no miedo de el, miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería un rechazo de nuevo, tampoco otra herida, un shinobi debe dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y entregarse a la batalla, el lo sabia, el era un mimbro de Raíz, por que la atormentaba de esa forma?-…que me dejes te digo –gimoteo-

-recostó su rostro en el cuello de la Haruno, algunas hebras de cabello le hacían cosquillas y el solo se recargo contra ella, poso sus labios tan solo sintiéndola un poco mas a fondo, tembló con ella y le llamo de nuevo, no entendía el porque del llanto de la feita como tampoco sabia por que actuaba de aquella forma, no se explicaba el montón de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, quería aprender, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, quería que Sakura Haruno le enseñara cualquier cosa y le devolviera los sentimientos que había perdido hace tanto tiempo-

"_el amor dirigido a una mujer que no ha tenido otro hombre, da hijos, confiere honor y corresponde a los usos del mundo" (1)_

-el nunca había experimentado la necesidad de estar con alguien, nunca lo había estado, pero ella…Sakura con cuantos hombres habría estado?...acaso había intimado con el traidor Uchiha?, o tal vez con Naruto-kun?, quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, pero ella no se lo iba a decir, entonces, solo entonces la haría de el, Sakura no podía estar con nadie mas, egoísmo?, amor?, celos?, sentimientos contradictorios y recién descubiertos se abatían en su interior y ella aun lloraba-

-en un sitio solitario como lo era la casa de ella, con sus cuerpos juntos, ella vulnerable ante cualquier deseo, unidos en un abrazo que aprieta (a ella xD!!)…reunió algo de chakra en sus antebrazos y se safo del agarre con un movimiento brusco, se alejo un paso y el la retuvo de nuevo, esta vez sintió la presión en sus carnes blandas, un movimiento que la frotaba, un suspiro, y ella misma gimió, Sai se estaba estimulando y a ella parecía no desagradarle, pero tenia miedo aun, tanto, nuevamente se libero y dio una zancada mas lejos de el- Sai…vete

-se abalanzo sobre ella y la tiro en el suelo, la abrazo de nuevo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pelirosa, ella le abrazo también sin saber a donde se habia metido su voluntad, sus piernas se entrelazaron, entre abrió sus labios masculinos y respiro, estaba asfixiado, mareado y excitado por definición de diccionario-

Oh Sai…-cerro los ojos y paso sus dedos entre el cabello del chico, le apretó con mas fuerza y en su entrepierna sintió la punzada de la erección encarcelada por la ropa del Anbu, suspiro y ella misma siguió el movimiento en sus caderas, una fricción deliciosa así no mas, sintió calido en su hombro, eran los dientes del Anbu que se posaban sobre su piel, sin morder ni besar, solo estando ahí, su corazón retumbaba contra el encaje de su ropa interior y los movimientos adquirían velocidad, el cuero de los guantes de el se sentía suave contra su cintura, los dedos sedosos en el borde de su panty-

-dejando caer todo su cuerpo contra el de ella sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre y un dolor en su entrepierna, ella lo había hecho de nuevo, esa reacción fisiológica se repetía constantemente en su presencia, ladeo su rostro y la miro tan sonrojada y con el cabello desordenado, labios entreabiertos y respiración agitada, sentir los dedos de la chica entre su cabello era satisfactorio, tenerla tan cerca descubriendo esas nuevas emociones era perfecto, un calor envolvía todo su ser y ella chillo algo parecido a un "ammm" justo después de que el sintió sus bóxer mojados y el cuerpo algo débil, las extremidades acalambradas y el aire aun faltante, entonces ella respiro hondo y peino su cabello rosa hacia atrás como si la quemara, dos segundos bastaron para que recobrara la conciencia y se salio de debajo de el, se levanto intentando cubrirse el pecho pequeño-

-abrumada por sus actos y aun extasiada de la experiencia, volvió a llorar confundida y aterrada ante la idea de amar, tantas cosas habían pasado desde que su compañero había tomado aquel maldito libro y le había hecho esa propuesta, sabia que no tenia por que involucrarse pero lo estaba haciendo, un cariño afloraba en su interior-…-le vio hay con los antebrazos en el suelo, el cabello y la banda descolocados, como un niño pequeño, Sai era un niño aprendiendo de las experiencias, era tan sugestionable y hermoso, era hermoso!!-…vete de mi casa -sollozo- no quiero verte mas, lárgate!!

-se arrodillo en el tatami, sus pantalones le hacían sentir incomodo, mucho, pero la experiencia vivida con la frontuda fue algo excelso, ni en lucha, entrenamiento o cualquier otra cosa había experimentado sensaciones como aquella y sabia que ella ahora estaba confundida, lo veía claramente en el llanto y en el contradictorio gemido que había dejado escapar hacia tan solo unos momentos, ella era una compañía muy agradable- Sakura-san –le llamo- Hokage-sama ha enviado esto para ti –se levanto del suelo y avanzo hacia ella que evitaba mirarlo, se mordía el labio y estaba sonrojada, la imagen vulnerable de la chica le pareció adorable, pero como a las chicas hay que decirles lo contrario de lo que se piensa entonces el…- una kunoichi capaz no muestra debilidad como la que acabas de manifestarme Sakura

-apretó sus dedos contra la piel de sus brazos, era tonta por creer cosas imposibles en el, sin duda alguna Sai era malvado y calculador, ahora se estaba aprovechando de sus flaquezas, era una torpe, quiso decir algo mas nada salio de sus labios-

-saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo extendió a la dueña de casa- mañana no tienes hospital –informo haciéndole saber que había revisado su correspondencia- buenas noches feita –se acerco a ella tratando de no asustarla mas, puso su mano derecha sobre el cabello de ella, dejo la nota encima del mueble y le dio un beso en la frente a la Haruno para luego salir del domicilio-

…

Sai no bakaaaaaaaaaaa!! –Grito a todo pulmón antes de romper en pequeñas partes el pequeño documento enviado por su shisou-

"_Sai ha querido esconder los verdaderos motivos pero me ha convencido y ambos tendrán un día libre, Sakura, mañana no tienes hospital_

_Psd: diviértanse ;P y usa proteccion!!" _(xD!!)

_**X……x……X**_

-el silencio imperturbable de su hogar le recibió sin oponer resistencia alguna, descalzo sus sandalias ninjas en la entrada y camino hasta encender la luz, en el tatami aun permanecían los testigos de la noche pasada, las sabanas en orden aleatorio sobre cojines en el suelo, la cortina a medio abrir permitiendo que una poca luz se filtrara desde afuera y le recordaba cuan bonita se veía la espalda desnuda de Sakura, al dirigir su vista un poco mas allá fijo sus ojos en el cuadro…"cuando este listo lo empacare con un gran listón y lo enviare por correo a su casa" pensó con una sonrisa adornando su expresión-

-la chica de la biblioteca le había confundido un poco mas de lo que ya estaba, como conclusión solo había podido sacar que las mujeres suelen enfadarse con facilidad y que el deber de los hombres, amigos o novios es contentarlas con presentes y palabras bonitas, el intento eso, darle una sorpresa a la feita, un día libre en el que el enmendaría todas sus faltas pero ahora las cosas habían resultado mas difíciles, ella estaba peor de enfurecida y eso lo intuía pero el no estaba enojado, de hecho estaba feliz y tranquilo porque el deber del novio es exasperar a la chica para luego poder complacerla, eso era claro y absoluto (owO pobrecillo se hizo bolas xD!!) tenia un día disponible para que la pelirosa riera de nuevo-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

Sai se ha confundido totalmente, que venga y yo le enseño xD!!

No me van a decir que no les gusto el capitulo cierto?, a mi parecer bastante pasional sin siquiera la necesidad de un beso n/n, por que ellos aun no se han besado xD!!.

Me perdonan la demora? Me van a dejar su opinión? Me van a poner dinero liquido a través del MSN? xD!!

-

-

-

(1) Vatsyayana Kamasutra, examen de los amantes.

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio ****también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Un libro cualquiera 9**_

**-**

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

**-**

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: **owO, niña mala yo?...yo?! (¬¬)…ok, si. Pero no tanto U.U, lo de sádica ni te lo niego, eso si soy xD!!. Hacer capítulos mas largos no esta dentro de mis decisiones (aja ¬¬) pero lo intentare. Cuídate hermosa, gracias por ser el primer review del capitulo. Kisu!!.

**Golili-**** HINATAXsasuke4e****: **cuatro capítulos sin leer?...vaya, debió ser asfixiante para ti ponerte al día, estoy conciente de que se me ha salido de las manos y se volvió un fanfic fresa xD!!. Un capitulo de NaruHina eh?, puedes contar con ello datebayo!!. Kisu!!.

**.eLiihxsan.****:** oh, por supuesto, las notas que manda Hokage-sama ayudan mucho a Sai xD!!. Yo también quiero que Sai haga algo lindo y deje de meter la pata!!, en este capitulo veras lo que pasa n/n. cuídate mucho y gracias mil!!.

**Saigaasaku****: **no!!, gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu opinión. Las coincidencias sin duda alguna existen, deseas que algo pase y casualmente se te cumplen, pero la culpa aquí es mía total por no ser juiciosa y actualizar como Dios manda U.U. espero te guste el capitulo. Kisu!!.

**-Sakura-Star-****: **-sonrojada juega con las piedritas en el suelo y agacha la cabeza-…esto…que bueno saber que sigo despertando tu interés!!, como siempre tú tan hermosa de dejarme tu opinión y leer lo que escribo. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Kisu!!.

**Anita-asakura****: **oh, por supuesto, Sai tendrá que esforzarse para que las cosas le salgan bien, el pobre, aunque puede que todos nos llevemos una sorpresa con la actitud de Sakura xD!!. Cuídate muñeca y gracias por estar ahí!!.

**Marcela uchiha: **O/O amor a primera leída? xD!!. Me encanta de veras que te guste el fic y que percibas un aire de ternura en Sai, es lo que quiero mostrar!!. Bueno, espero que te siga llamando la atención lo que escribo y que pueda seguir contando con tu apoyo. Besito!!.

**M.F.H anime: **bueno…pues con lo de tu pregunta acerca de donde se pueden ver los capítulos aparte de youtube, pues que te digo, hay paginas donde los puedes descargar, creo que en Naruto Uchiha se puede, la verdad es que yo siempre me los veo por el "sagrado youtube". De veras me alegra que te guste el fic, eso significa que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo publicando estas locuras xD!!. Espero verte por aquí y poder seguir contando con tu valioso apoyo!!. Beso grande!!.

**Colette**** hatake****: **owO, yo me lo pedí primero!! ¬/¬ quiero a Sai solito para mi xD!!, pero por ser tu quien lo pide hasta te lo puedo prestar un ratito xD!! (Ah, ya le vieron cara de consolador a ese hombre tan perfecto ¬/¬). Gracias, preciosa por seguir el fic!!. Mi vida te quiero mucho!!.

**Sakurass****: **mi vida!! Ni sabes lo que me paso!!. Tu me pusiste un review en ese fic del aborto donde decías que no me preocupase por el anillo y me contabas que te había pasado algo parecido y que "misteriosamente" (¬¬U) había aparecido en tu cartera; no se si estoy traumada o si verdaderamente las casualidades existen, pero, cuando leí que a Kanna le había pasado eso, yo le escribí diciendo que pobrecita y todas las cosas…se me perdió 12 horas después de eso, y cuando leo lo que tu me dices ya habían pasado casi 13 días –si, abstinencia de Internet UU- y al día siguiente, llego a mi trabajo –atiendo un almacén de ropa- empiezo a buscar algunos botones –si, me esclavizan haciendo que cosa botones ¬¬-, que toda la semana pase ene mil veces, limpie ahí no se cuantas veces mas, allí estaba!!, justo encima del neceser de los botoncitos!!, allí rodeado de polvo, allí tan brillante esperando a que yo le viese, entonces grite: quien lo encontró!!, así toda emocionada, el corazón se me quería salir y todo. Mi jefa le había encontrado hace casi como desde que se me perdió pero nunca se le paso por la mente que fuese mió, como puede ser una argolla, de una persona que odia los compromisos, formalidades y protocolos?, el caso es que gracias!!, me diste la buena suerte ;3!!, te adoro!!, las casualidades existen y te lo dice la persona mas incrédula de Colombia, existen. Ahora, como aquí tengo es que responder a tu review y no contarte mis "tragedias" xD!!, Sai tiene cierto imán para los mal entendidos el pobre U.U. xD!! Ya te imagino saltando de la silla ;3. En definitiva Tsunade-sama es una malpensada, mira todos los problemas que le ha causado al pobre chico xD!!. Esperemos que Sai no estropee mas la cosa y que de una vez por todas Sakura coopere con el hmp!!. Cuídate hermosa!!.

**Alexa Hiwatari****: **que bueno que te guste y que a pesar de mi demora y de mis capítulos en demasía cortos sigas ahí leyéndolo!!. Cuídate mucho y espero que te guste este capitulo a continuación. Kisu!!.

**Atenea92****:** bueno, bueno, actualizare más seguido, lo prometo!!. Es tan solo mi culpa por que el tiempo lo he tenido xD!!. Gomen!!. Cuídate mucho y besitos por allá!!.

**Emi.Green****: **Katsu, Andy, Cexy, que sigue? xD!!...¬/¬…ah que exagero, me gusta como suena xD!!. También te amo Emi!!. Bueno pues ojala te guste el capitulo y perdona si te tengo abandonada U.U. kisu!!.

**Eri mond licht****:** verdad que ese doujinshi es hermoso, fenomenal, un cielo, divino, cariñoso!! xD!!. También por eso es que amo a esta pareja pero casi nadie escribe acerca de ellos, hay mucho yaoi, pero no hay nada en SaiSaku agh!!. A ver si te animas y también publicas algo de ellos. Kisu!!

**Harlett****: **es que no se han besado, y si no hay beso no hay relación!! xD!!. Kiaaaaa –salta emocionada por toda la habitación- si haces un SaiSaku me enloquezco!!. Si bueno, Tsunade no ayuda mucho que digamos pero a ver como sale nuestro hombre perfecto de todo el embrollo. Cuídate hermosa y sigue "Heat wave" ¬¬U. por cierto, tengo un nuevo gusto y ese se debe solo a ti!!, estoy adorando el SuiSaku!!, me encanta!!, y tus fics son maravillosos °w°, también continúalos ¬¬ y dale continuación a "Despecho" por favor TT.

**RociRadcliffe****: **Sakura suertuda?, por Dios, como quisiera yo estar en su lugar T.T, lo daría todo xD!!, el iPod, la laptop, el celular, mis padres xD!! –Aunque no creo que me los reciban ¬¬-. La cosa es, Sai arreglara todo?. Esperemos que si, el pobre ya no sabe que mas hacer U.U. gracias por tu apoyo!!.

**Omtatelo****: **yo te exijo que continúes "Mizuage", no sabes como me he enamorado de ese fic, es que no puedo ni cerrar los ojos sin recordar como Gai-sensei engaño a la pobre Tenten, o como Chouji le mintió a Ino –se puso de moda eso de engañar ¬¬- y no sabes como me han dado ganas otra vez de KakaSaku, ni si quiera te imaginas como me dio suponer a esa Hinata!!...no!!, no, es que ya quiero ver la continuación!!. Ah, gracias por seguir este fic xD!!. Kisu.

**-Mauret-****: **que bueno que sea de tus favoritos, eso me pone muy feliz y me dan ganas de continuar lo mas pronto posible!!. Te parece poco comprometedor un orgasmo colectivo? O para ser mas precisos un restregón de ese tipo?...mmm. En fin, espero que te guste este capitulo y muchines besitos!!.

**Linkin:** bueno, bueno como que todo el mundo pensaba que este fic no seria continuado, por que seria?. Prometo actualizar mas seguido y espero también poder seguir contando con tu apoyo n.n. kisu!!.

**Zyafany-company****:** no!!, pero como lo voy a cancelar, en particular amo este fanfic xD!!, además yo también quiero saber como se saldrá Sai de este malentendido (¬¬). Por favor disculpa si he tardado mucho en continuarlo, pero es que tengo muchos fanfics inconclusos y bueno xD!!. Espero que este capitulo llene tus expectativas. Besote!!.

**Soy-Nyaar-Valhensing: **que bueno te guste el fanfic, espero que lo que sigue también te guste n.n. besos, besos!!:

**Thebettersanimes****: **-toda sonrojada- lo que pasa es que casi nadie escribe sobre esta pareja que según yo es preciosa!!, gracias por creer que es un buen fanfic, espero que pueda seguir llamando tu atención y contando con tu apoyo. Muchos besos!!.

**Haruhi-Haruno****: **yo!!, no es que no haya estado, es solo que mi padre mi quito Internet de mi casa entonces ya no me es tan sencillo seguir presente en FF, se podría decir que sufrí un pequeño accidente xD!!. Que bueno que te guste como va esta historia. Kisu!!.

**Rromy****: **oh, vaya!!, todo parece indicar que los que visitamos esta pagina estamos sumergidos en un constante coma fantasioso xD!!. Disculpa la tardanza de las actualizaciones, pero espero que lo que pongo te guste, así enmendare mis faltas U.U besito grande!! (k).

**PolinSeNeKa: **ah!! Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen!! –toda una horda de aficionados SaiSaku reclaman el beso-…esperemos a que la rosadita colabore con el bomboncito de Sai, ella quiere, se le nota!! xD!!. Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar tanto para la continuación y que este capitulo te guste. Kisu!!.

**Oo.Sakura-sama.oO****: **te da penita leer el fanfic?...seguro es por que Sai parece demasiado sugestionado con el tema tabú, y termina contagiándonos a todos. Bueno, lo del lemon…me creerías si te digo que al principio este fanfic seria de alto contenido sexual?, me refiero a que hasta lo había puesto en las características principales, "LEMON", pero no se que me paso –ese es el tema que mas me gusta tratar xD!!- y el fanfic se me fue por rumbos de la fresura y lo empalagoso, aun no se si vaya a poner de eso, es una decisión que se torna difícil xD!!. Espero te siga gustando lo que voy a poner. Muchos besitos!!.

**AngelYueGuang****: **oh si!!, yo también quiero un novio como Sai!! Es hermoso cierto?...no se por que Sakura se hace la de rogar ahg!!. Bueno, creo que no he tardado tanto con la actualización, o si?. Cuídate mucho y un besote!!.

**!"·&/(FANTABULOSA)/&·"!: **ah!! Yo también lloro por que amo el SaiSaku y nadie escribe sobre ellos T.T que bueno es que te gusten estas locuras, por que eso me dice "Andy tienes que apurarte con este fic!!". Espero que te guste lo que sigue. Cuídate mucho!!.

**Yusha:** te lo has leído todo de un solo tirón!! –exagero por que el fic es bastante corto xD!!- como te lo encontraste? –mirada curiosa-. No se que hará Sai para que Sakura se contente con el, esperemos que no lo empeore xD!!. Cuídate y besos!!.

**Nekonita:** percibo la emoción en tu review, es casi palpable!!, me agrada crear ese tipo de sensación en los lectores –cara de llorar- me siento feliz TwT. Aquí la continuación, espero te guste n.n. kisu!!.

**Gisber:** ah!! No importa cuantas veces lo hayan repetido, lo importante es que me lo digas tu!!, tu opinión es importante, sobre todo por que me hace saber que hay personas esperando a por la lectura –carita emocionada- gracias!!. Espero que te guste y que el capitulo ayude a aclarar dudas sobre esta "relación". Kisu!!.

**Ikamari: **que excelente noticia que te hayas decidido a pasarte por la sección del alabado SaiSaku –repite algunas veces su tantra personal: "si Naruto no termina en SasuSaku, lo hará en SaiSaku. Si no la muerte a todos."-, hablando de otras cosas me alegra que te haya gustado el fanfic, fue mi primer SaiSaku °w° que aun no acabo por cierto xD!!. Pero juro tener capítulos adelantados!! U.Uu. te quiero preciosa!!.

**Nananubis: **ha, que bueno que te haya gustado esta locura. Bueno si querías un beso te digo que en este capitulo yo he puesto que…epa!! No nos adelantemos xD!!, que creíste?, avances gratis?, pues claro que no, valen reviews xD!!. tengo mas fanfics de Sai por Sakura, tengo dos en la sección, uno es "I want fuck you" y el otro es "Himitsu", tengo algunos drables en una colección llamada "Mientras ellas duermen" y por ultimo te recomiendo uno hermoso que me encanta "Mejor te digo mañana", ahora no recuerdo a la autora pero es precioso. En todo caso, espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo °w°. Besitos mil!!.

**Agridulce: **todo de golpe!!, seguro habrás quedado aturdida, yo hice el ejercicio recién de releer este fanfic, y créeme, que hay cosas que no recuerdo de haber tecleado!! xD!!, lo juro, no se en que momento escribí esa parte donde Sakura recibía la pijama de Sai, me hago bolas xD!!. Espero que en este capitulo se aclare algo del por que siempre le salen las cosas mal a Sai T.T pobrecillo. Gracias y sigue en el mismo canal!!.

**Cath13: **kiaaaaaaaaa nuevo rr, eso me alegra, saber que te gusta la historia. Espero que la actualización te guste y que no tengas que esperar tanto por las que le siguen. Kisu!!.

**-**

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

**-**

Capitulo dedicado a _**golili-HINATAXsasuke4e **_que es de las lectoras mas fieles que poseo, no se cuales son los motivos pero ella va a cerrar su cuenta en FF, me gustaría saber que ha pasado preciosa. Por ahora no me queda mas que darte las gracias por siempre haber estado ahí, espero que sigas aquí, si no con cuenta, al menos con tu maravillosa presencia (y con tus reviews claro xD!!). Mi vida cuídate mucho, y para lo que quieras no mas me vas diciendo n.n.

-

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-tenia un día disponible para que la pelirrosa riera de nuevo-

_**X……x……X**_

-una densa nube de polvo salía de las ventanas del segundo piso (xD!!). Día libre significaba para Sakura Haruno: limpiar el hogar. Si claro, es que después de todo con las duras jornadas en el hospital y las misiones desde grado A hasta S se le iba todo el tiempo y en pocas palabras definiría su casa como un cuchitril (como mi cuarto xD!!...¬¬)-

¡Achu! –Estornudó la pelirrosa, entonces tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y correr a abrir las puertas y ventanas de su apartamento para ventilar un poco la residencia. En aquel momento paso el dorso de su mano por su frente como si estuviese realizando un trabajo bastante agotador. Llevaba puesto un delantal azul oscuro encima de la ropa que suele usar y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta hacia atrás-

…

-cerro sus ojos por un instante y tuvo que frotárselos por que el ambiente estaba demasiado picoso para un recién llegado como él. La puerta estaba abierta y entonces entro sin ningún inconveniente, se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta y escruto el lugar con su mirada. Sakura estaba parada encima del sofá e intentaba alcanzar la roseta central para cambiarle de bombilla, ella se empinaba lo mas que daban sus piernas para alcanzar su objetivo y parecía que por los pelos y se iba a caer- Sakura…

Oh…-sabia de quien se trataba y no por ello dejo su labor-

¿Que haces? –pregunto aun en permaneciendo estático-

Es obvio que cambio las bombillas –dijo soltando un suspiro fastidiado mientras enroscaba la lámpara con la yema de sus dedos mas largos-

¿Por que? –Pregunto inocente-

-a Sakura le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo- estas ahorran luz y van de la mano con la ecología… ¿es que te piensas quedar ahí plantado toda la vida? –Pregunto poniendo las manos en su cintura y viéndole con una ceja levantada, Sai sonrió y ella correspondió al gesto, el pelinegro se acerco a paso lento hasta quedar justo enfrente de la oji jade, él tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarla por que la kunoichi le pasaba casi la mitad en altura-

Te he traído esto –dijo el Anbu al tiempo que extendía una caja de bombones-

_Si quieres que ella te perdone, lo mejor que puedes hacer es regalarle algo –informo la bibliotecaria-_

_¿Algo como que? –pregunto Sai. El tema era bastante curioso, y estaba sacando como conclusión que las personas suelen enfadarse solo por que quieren algo a cambio-_

_No se, flores es lo mas típico, dulces, peluches, eso depende de la clase de persona que sea con la que quieres disculparte –dijo muy segura de sus palabras-_

_Aa…-empezaba a entender-_

¿Chocolates eh?...Sai…-le llamo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, ella aun no olvidaba el "intento de violación", como lo llamaba Inner, al que había sido sometida la noche anterior-

Dime…-siguió sonriendo tranquilamente-

Sai…me traes chocolates…si así estoy fea, imagínate como estaré si cada que me enojo contigo me das golosinas…-él la miro y ella continuo viéndolo con suficiencia desde arriba- estas de acuerdo con que así soy toda una mujer tabla, imagina si engordo a tal punto que ya no sabrás si soy una mujer…

Oh…-Sai visualizo la situación y ella tenia completa razón, no se le había ocurrido eso hasta ahora, al parecer tendría que ser mas cuidadoso con aquellos detalles-

Pero me arriesgare –dijo ella arrebatándole la caja de tamaño mediano al muchacho que se limito a encogerse de hombros con actitud de "no me eches la culpa a mi". Ella rompió sin mucha delicadeza el precioso envoltorio celofán del obsequio que cayó como serpentinas rojas a los lados, adentro sus dedos hábiles y tomo una bolita obscura de entre todas las que allí había, abrió la boca y la comió gustosa-

¿Y bien? –Pregunto el moreno-

Pues…pues esta muy bueno –dijo ella metiéndose otra para digerirla, el chico sonrió triunfante pues al parecer la estrategia funciono de maravilla-

-Sakura engullo la segunda porción y se chupo el dedo índice que le había quedado algo manchado del dulce, entonces miro a Sai que sonreía y tenia las manos atrás de su espalda cual niño esperando ordenes, ella se sonrojo un poco y se mordió el labio inferior pues la perspectiva le había parecido demasiado tentadora. Entonces tomo una tercera pelotita y la mordió por la mitad, trago con dificultad sin apartar su mirada del pelinegro- Sai…-le llamo y el la miro expectante- abre la boca –mando ella y el moreno ladeo el rostro sin comprender hasta que vio que ella le ofrecía un trozo de chocolatina, él abrió la boca obediente y sin ningún pero y ella puso el caramelo sobre su lengua-

-él cerro la boca y dejo que se derritiera el bombón. Sakura delineo los labios de su compañero de equipo que para ese momento ya había formado sus tan típicas sonrisas falsas, a la Haruno le entro un calor que subió desde sus pies hasta sus orejas y sin mas tomo las mejillas del chico que solo se atrevió a mirar lo que ella hacia. Sakura se acercaba con los ojos cerrados, se agachaba anulando la distancia entre ellos y cuando menos lo espero, por que fue mas rápido de lo que creía, la pelirrosa le había plantado un pequeño roce en sus labios, mientras sentía los pulgares de la kunoichi acariciarle la piel de los pómulos. Era bastante agradable, se sintió suspirar relajado al tiempo en el que él mismo movía sus labios junto con los de ella, inexpertos, dulces, suaves, tibios, solo fue cosa de algunos segundos en los que su corazón latió desenfrenado anhelando mas de aquel contacto. Ella se separo con un bochorno en el rostro.-

-Sakura se mordía el dedo pulgar con inocencia, sin creer a lo que se había atrevido, simplemente le entraron ganas de hacerlo, ¿debía excusarse por ello?. Sai sonrió y ella sintió que en cualquier momento el muchacho iba a soltar una de sus burradas que acabarían con toda la magia-

-la miro fijamente- eso, es un beso. –Dijo muy seguro y meciéndose un poco en su sitio, Sakura soltó una carcajada que intento ocultar con su mano derecha pero que aun así lleno el lugar- y sabe a chocolate. –afirmo él-.

¡Y que esperabas baka! –Fingió regañarle pero la verdad es que no podía, Inner se estaba partiendo de la risa y al parecer ella iba por el mismo camino-

Otro más, por supuesto. –informo con mucha sinceridad sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y con el recuerdo aun latente del besito que acababan de compartir-

Aja, lo que tu digas –le ignoro la medico ninja. Apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho que hizo amago de abrazarla o establecer acercamiento físico con ella de alguna forma, pero ella rápidamente se bajo de los cojines de la inmobiliaria y quedo en el suelo, se separo ágilmente de él que permanecía plantado tan solo siguiéndola con la mirada, ella se quito el delantal y soltó el cabello- ¿y bien?

¿Y bien que? –Pregunto Sai algo perdido de la situación-

A donde vas a llevarme?...por que según Tsunade-sama este día es para que lo pasemos juntos –explico con naturalidad dirigiéndose al baño para lavar sus manos y rostro-

-Si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba K.O., ¿como es posible un cambio de humor tan repentino como los que sufría Haruno?, ósea, anoche casi rompe todos los vidrios de Konoha cuando se entero de que tenia el día libre, anoche había llorado asustada e indefensa, hoy, parecía convencida de si misma, sin temores y por sobre todo muy confiada, sin remordimientos…a Sai le agradaba saber que podría descubrir en ella cosas nuevas cada día- Oh…bueno pues yo…

_A las mujeres nos gusta que nos escuchen, que tomen en cuenta nuestras opiniones, nunca esta de sobra que pidas saber cuales son nuestras ideas, gustos y demás –dijo dulcemente la muchacha-_

…yo, me preguntaba a donde quisieras ir fea…

-pasando por alto el diminutivo que el usaba con ella, mas que por costumbre o algo así, por que el era Sai, y Sai era un tarado sin delicadeza, pero eso se podía difuminar si se tiene en cuenta que el concebía llevarla a donde eligiera. Plan: ¡hazle gastar todos sus ahorros!, opino Inner y ella estaba de acuerdo. No se había vengado con gritos ni se había puesto histérica, eso solo traería problemas para su salud mental, a cambio le dejaría los bolsillos vacíos, tanto así que tendría que fiar en todas las tiendas y pedir prestado a cualquier conocido, oh si, Sai se enteraría, indirectamente, de quien era ella.-

…siempre y cuando este dentro de mi presupuesto –termino el moreno como intuyendo el macabro procedimiento del alter ego de la pelirrosa-

-a Sakura le broto una vena en la frente y suspiro contando mentalmente hasta 10. Con Sai todo era imposible-

_**X……x……X**_

Según he escuchado el flanco norte-sur, es bastante asequible –informo el peligris-

Entonces, ese es un punto en común que todos han traído, por lo tanto debe ser información errada –concluyo con tranquilidad-

Esto…Sasuke, me gustaría saber de una vez por todas, por que has cambiado de opinión tan de repente…-se expreso la confundida pelirroja-

Atacar Konoha es nuestra prioridad, es lo único que debe importarles, como un equipo, el equipo Halcón, solo tenemos un objetivo, no lo repetiré, destruiremos la villa oculta de la hoja.

Bien Sasuke, es así como habla un líder –opino Madara-

No somos suficientes para llevar a cabo tal estrategia. –Afirmo Kisame y sonrió- pero yo matare a todo el que se ponga en mi camino je je.

Contamos con el factor sorpresa amigo. –le recordó sarcásticamente el dientes de tiburón, por un instante sus miradas violentas chocaron gritando, "te matare"-

Suigetsu –le llamo el ultimo de los Uchiha-…pongámonos en marcha, lo averiguado no es suficiente aun.

¡Hai! –dijeron todos. La traición seria consumada con precisión, _Halcón _y _la Luna roja _estaban unidos de momento.-

_**X……x……X**_

Naruto…kun…te vas a enfermar

No es verdad. Hinata no llevo ni la mitad de mi ración diaria. –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa zorruna-

-ella aun no iba en la mitad de su ramen con trozos de cerdo y frituras mixtas. Él, había consumido en menos de 15 minutos, que es el tiempo que llevaban en el lugar, 3 tazones. A pesar de saber la gran afición del rubio por la sopa de pastas largas, Hinata se culpo a ella, diciendo algo así como, "soy demasiado lenta para comer, Naruto-kun no querrá invitarme de nuevo"-

¡Oí viejo! –Grito con entusiasmo- ¡¿que ha pasado con mi orden de ramen?! –retumbo las palmas de sus manos contra el tablón de la barra y el dueño del sitio no hizo mas que suspirar. Hinata sonrió divertida, adoraba a Uzumaki Naruto.-

…

¡Esa zorra!

¿Donde aprendiste ese vocabulario?, en la academia no os enseñan esas cosas, ¿cierto? –Dijo el moreno en el umbral del restaurante-

Mira quien habla, el señor "tengo un pene enorme" (…!) –Espeto con ironía la muchacha.- ¿que no lo notas?

¿Vamos a entrar o no? –pregunto inocente y sin entender el pronto cambio de humor, otra vez, de Haruno-

¡No! –le regaño un tanto alto. Entonces, como algunos de los clientes de Ichiraku voltearon a verles ella sonrió y empujo a su acompañante hacia un costado- que no nos vean -susurro-

¿Deberíamos saludar no lo crees? –ella le miro con una expresión de: "¡so burro!"- oh, entiendo, interrumpiríamos la cita de Naruto-kun con Hinata-chan. ¿No es cierto?... ¿Estas celosa de Naruto-kun? –pregunto un tanto serio-

No es eso…es solo que, ella esta engañando a ese idiota. –él la miro prestando atención- todos en la aldea saben que Hinata tiene una relación mas que familiar con su primo.

¿Te consta? –Pregunto sonriendo y picándole la piel con su dedo índice de una forma algo incriminadota, sin duda molesta, y también sugerente.-

-se sonrojo por el exceso de confianza del Anbu, ¿él la podía picar?: tal vez. Pero no cuando tenía la mano bajo su falda en un sitio bastante peligroso. Retiro la mano del chico y pasando por alto el regaño que debía darle por atrevido y el bochorno que le había subido hasta la nariz, prosiguió- no, pero me basta su actitud. –La pelirrosa se asomo un poco y entonces ahogo un gritito con su mano derecha, Sai de igual forma se asomo y entonces vio a Naruto acariciando el cabello de la peliazul-

La pondré en su lugar, Naruto es un ingenuo, pero, ¡para eso me tiene a mí! –Anuncio histérica mientras crujía los dedos de sus manos-

¡Quien lo diría, con esa cara de mosquita muerta. Shanaro! –Grito Inner que también se preparaba para lanzar insultos-

-Sai la tomo de la mano y le sonrió- no tenemos que hacer un escándalo frentezota. –se acerco a la chica de ojos verdes que le veía con ganas de desquitarse con él. Él se acerco y susurro- déjamelo a mi, tengo una mejor idea –y entonces con sus labios tibios rozo el lóbulo de la chica y bajo en un camino de besos aleatorios y fugaces hasta su cuello donde se permitió succionar un poco de piel de la muchacha que se agarro a sus hombros y suspiro- ¿si?

H…hai –respondió olvidando de momento la rabieta anterior. Entonces se sintió desfallecer junto con la mano del muchacho que la tomaba por el talle de su cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo masculino haciéndola enrojecer y temblar.- ¿…por…por que no vamos a otro sitio? –sugirió la kunoichi con los ojos cerrados. En respuesta solo sintió un abrazo mas calido que el anterior-

…

"¡Esto debo informárselo a la vieja cincuentona!" –se dijo a si mismo el espía que la Hokage había enviado para que la mantuviese informada acerca de esos dos tortolitos. Konohamaru salio corriendo hacia la torre donde le esperaba una ansiosa rubia-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Ah!! Rayos!! Para donde se van?, se van?!...joder, por que acaba ahí?!...xD!! (…¬¬u)

Capitulo hiper mega largo!! (…¬¬)…ok, no xD!! (…¬¬x). Si, si, la parte donde aparece Sasuke (°¬°) es relleno (¬¬x)…de momento claro. (°w°u)

Esa es la Sakura que _no _me gusta, la Sakura colaboradora. ¬w¬x. Hmp!!. (…!). Creo que me devolveré y arreglare todo el capitulo, mi vida se hace bolas. –aparece Maka-chan: "le arregla la vida"- kiaaaaaaaaaa °w° es que me encanta, solo ella sabe hacerlo xD!!. (¬¬u…!)

Yo se que mucha mas gente de la que deja review lee el fanfic, así que dejen sus reviews ¬w¬. Es una orden hmp!!...xD!!, ok, no….xD!!.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Aviso importante:**_ Andy, ha tomado una decisión no apresurada, bastante meditada. En mi perfil encontraran una lista de fanfics que serán borrados de mi cuenta, los motivos y la fecha de la acción.

Gracias.

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Un libro cualquiera 10**_

-

_**X……x……X**_

_-_

_Gracias a todas estas personitas que se preocuparon por ponerme un review en la última actualización! a los que leyeron también, pero el que pone review se lleva un premio –imaginario claro xD!!-. Disculpen el no poder responder a cada uno de ustedes como venia haciendo en los últimos capítulos, pero en serio no tuve mucho tiempo y quería regalarles la actualización n//n. un beso gigante para todos y todas._

-LoveYaoi-RedMoon _**…x… **_rromy _**…x… **__**…x… **_agridulce  
_**…x… **_sakura-chan-haruno _**…x… **_HinataYGaara _**…x… **_-Sakura-Star-_** …x…**_.eLiihxsan._** …x… **_yusha_** …x… **_omtatelo_** …x… **_anita-asakura_** …x… **_Eri mond licht_** …x… **_Linkin_** …x…**__** …x… **_RociRadcliffe_** …x… **_zyafany-company_** …x… **_colette hatake_** …x…**_Antotis_** …x…**_ cath13_** …x… **_Sakura_** –**_tu pusiste doble review!!_**-…x… **_thebettersanimes –tu también pusiste doble review no? xD!!-_** …x… **_z0e_** …x… **_Sakurass–hermosa, donde estas TT-_** …x…**_ linaHaTAk3_** …x… **_saku-chan_** …x… **_MaGDieL_** …x… **_vicki_** …x… **_PolinSeneka_** …x… **_gina_** …x… **_Lady Arakawa_** …x… **_girl-uchiha_** …x… **_death linkin_** …x… **_karina-hyuga-uchiha _**…x… **_Vanina_ –_que mala! Me antojaste de helado TT. Una vez mas, gracias por tu maravillosa publicidad, espero que te guste este capitulo. Un besotote!_-_

_-_

_**X……x……X**_

_-_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

"¡Esto debo informárselo a la vieja cincuentona!" –se dijo a si mismo el espía que la Hokage había enviado para que la mantuviese informada acerca de esos dos tortolitos. Konohamaru salio corriendo hacia la torre donde le esperaba una ansiosa rubia-

_**X……x……X**_

Sabes Hinata –le llamo el rubio- creo que eres una chica bastante linda –dijo sonriendo, la chica Hyuuga se sonrojo hasta las orejas y a Naruto le pareció que se iba a desmayar allí mismo encima del tazón de fideos. Él mismo se abochorno- ¿podemos ser pareja? –Soltó con una rapidez propia del nerviosismo, a falta de una respuesta tangible, pues la muchacha solo le atinaba a mover un poco el labio inferior, él empezó a mover sus manos en forma extravagante- ¡pero si no quieres no importa datebayo!

Na…ruto-kun –susurro la muchacha que no cabía en si de la felicidad-

Venga Hinata, tranquila, no te obligo –rió nervioso tratando de enmendar el percance. La chica Hyuuga negó con la cabeza totalmente sonrojada-

Es solo que…Naruto…kun…yo…yo a ti…-no sabia que decir, tampoco como reaccionar, el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y sabia que pasaría en cualquier momento, se sentía de gelatina y que en cualquier momento se derretiría en la barra.- si quiero –espeto con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Para que decirle todo lo que sentía, en ese momento?, ¿para que estropear la ocasión con, tal vez, ilusiones demasiado perfectas?. Ella quería, y era todo lo que él necesitaba saber-

¡Te haré la novia más feliz del mundo datebayo! –prometió con un temblor en sus manos que le obligaron a depositar su tazón sobre la madera. De repente hizo mas calor en aquel lugar y se dijo mentalmente que debía recordarle al viejo dueño del restaurante que debía instalar aire acondicionado, pero eso en nada tenia que ver con que las pulsaciones de su corriente sanguínea casi le reventaran los oídos justo en el momento en el que Hinata, o mas bien su chica, asintió con una linda sonrisa-… ¿podría besarte Hinata? –pregunto afanoso. Si ya eran novios oficialmente, ¿no debían acaso sellar el compromiso?. La kunoichi pareció tambalearse un poco sobre la silla, pasar por todas las tonalidades del rosa y el carmín, una vez más, y seguido había tartamudeado casi en mudez un "sí"-

-cerro los ojos y destruyo la servilleta entre sus dedos inquietos. Su primer beso le supo a pollo y pastas, maravillosos fideos- (ah!! Cuanta ternura!!)

_**X……x……X**_

-su almuerzo había sido frustrado por una escena ridículamente romántica en la que se había visto envuelta tras un suceso que no deseaba recordar por el momento. Tenia hambre, estrés acumulado en los hombros, ira contenida y por sobretodo una especie de critica patológica que la estaba agobiando con afirmaciones del tipo: "¡te estas volviendo realmente cursi!"- Sai…-suspiro cansada-

¿Aa…?

-se soltó por enésima vez de la mano del muchacho que insistía en pasearse por las calles principales del pueblo tomado de la mano con ella- no vuelvas a cogerme –mas que a una orden, regaño o algo así, le sonó como a flojedad-

¿Porqué no? –le miro intrigado. Cada que se juntaba un poquito hacia la chica ella o le empujaba, o le regañaba o le gruñía.-

Por que no quiero que lo hagas.

…

-suspiro cansada, no sabia muy bien los motivos. "por que eres una pervertida y las cosas no te salieron bien" susurro Inner. Ella resoplo fastidiada. De reojo miro al chico pelinegro que le acompañaba en una especie de paseo bastante monótono puesto que ella ya se sabia de memoria cada rincón de Konoha; mirándolo pudo notar que él caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos haciendo que a su mente viniese un pequeño recuerdo de su infancia donde Sasuke era el tema principal. Sonrío con melancolía, con tristeza y también con pesar, aquellos tiempos no volverían…Uchiha se había marchado y probablemente no regresaría nunca; ella se había vuelto fuerte para traerle de vuelta pero nada había resultado bien. Habían heridas en su alma, heridas enormes causadas por los integrantes del equipo siete, por un lado estaba el claro rechazo al que había sido sometida por parte de su primer amor y por otro lado la sobreprotección de los miembros hombres para con la kunoichi del grupo, la habían sumido en un enorme bajonazo de autoestima.-

-suspiro otra vez y creyó que si seguía así se desinflaría cuando menos. Entonces llega Sai a su vida, y con tan solo su presencia haciendo que los cimientos que con tanto esfuerzo se había formado, amenazaran con desmoronarse. Sai le recordaba a Sasuke, mucho, tanto…; Sai no era Sasuke, pero ahora creía que debía dar gracias a la traición del menor de los sobrevivientes del clan portador del sharingan, por que si no hubiese pasado eso…con certeza nunca hubiese conocido al pelinegro que la dejaba al borde de la esquizofrenia y la histeria, mas que Naruto, nunca hubiese sentido el placer de la nueva ilusión, la jugarreta del destino que la invitaba a amar de nuevo. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él, tan solo un poco, al menos rozarlo un instante, le apretó entre sus dedos y su sonrisa se ensancho. Estaba feliz por que Sai no era Sasuke, por que gracias a Sasuke le había conocido a él, por que juntos traerían de regreso a Uchiha, por que nuevas perspectivas se formaban en su mente-

-Sai, inmóvil dejo que Haruno apretujase sus dedos cubiertos de guantes entre los de ella, la miro sonreír, la miro en silencio y entonces el recordó haber visto una ilustración parecida en la portada de algún libro, uno sobre amor, enamorados y amores-

…

¡Dije que no me tomes de la mano! –Grito la pelirrosa y varios aldeanos dejaron sus quehaceres por ver que pasaba entre esos dos-

-sorprendido abrió un poco los ojos pero sin articular ninguna palabra-…-ella lo había tomado a él, lo recordaba con claridad-

-Sakura inconcientemente frunció el seño y se limpio la palma de la mano izquierda en su falda como si le diera asco o algo parecido- ¡baka, tu no entiendes!

-sabia que por mas que replicara ella se negaría, cuando las personas se avergüenzan de lo que hacen, lo niegan, su conclusión fue: esta avergonzada, y como él no quería mas problemas por que todo le salía mal, decidió echarse la culpa- me siento con el derecho de tomarte de la mano Sakura –admitió, para no crear mas conflictos de los que ya habían. Quisiera saber por que las mujeres son tan difíciles, quiere entenderlas, darles gusto, ¡quiere razonar con las peligrosas mujeres! (tu y todo falo andante)-

¡Derecho y una mierda! –le dijo enojada y sonrojada también- el que te bese una vez, no quiere decir que tengas derecho sobre mi, entiende eso.

No se por que estas enojada –le informo el pelinegro-

Yo si se –dijo Inner a la pelirrosa- esta enojada por que no te la llevaste a follar. –Sakura enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas y eso fue algo que no paso desapercibido para el muchacho-

¡Serás tarada! –le riño la kunoichi a su conciencia. Cuando en Ichiraku´s pidió a Sai que fuesen a otro lugar, ni ella misma sabia que esperaba, eso debía admitirlo, se encontraba aturdida en aquel momento pues las manos, inexpertas pero instruidas por manuales, del chico le habían hecho perderse en una nube de emociones haciendo que desease algo como la privacidad. Pero el cabezota de Sai no había entendido nada y en vez de haberla complacido con una sesión de caricias, mimos, tal vez uno y otro besito aquí y allá, en vez de eso, Sai la llevaba de paseo, no le compraba nada de comer, solo sonreía como un imbecil y para completarla quería que todos en la aldea cuchichearan sobre ellos, tomándola de la mano como si fuesen mas que amigos-

…si no vas a decir nada, creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa…a la tuya –completo al ver que Sakura tras un largo silencio en el que parecía abstraída en su propio mundo rosado, le miraba sorprendida. Lo que menos quería en ese momento, mas por experiencia que por comprender que pasaba, era que la pelirrosa diera por sentado que él solo pensaba en cosas pervertidas-

_Creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a casa –dijo Sai sin ninguna expresión-_

¡Yataaaaaaa! Nos llevara a su casa y entonces allí se te pasara el mal genio frontuda, ¡por que él nos hará de todo lo imaginado! –alcanzo a gritar la emocionada Inner y entonces Sakura sin poder evitarlo le presto toda su atención con un deje ansioso en su mirada. Sai la llevaría y entonces tendrían una velada romántica, así como la imagino desde niña, al lado de Sasuke claro, pero que ahora se estaba materializando con un hombre apuesto y bello; el pelinegro no se disculparía, estaba segura de ello, pero entonces la abrazaría como lo había hecho en la entrada del puesto de ramen y a ella se le olvidaría todo, quería ir, de veras quería ir con él-

_A la tuya –completo Sai-_

¡Joder! –pensó Haruno, entonces a Inner también se le prendió el mal humor y maldijo a Sai por idiota, poco delicado y poco conocedor de las emociones- Sai…tengo hambre –dijo cambiándole el tema pero sin dejar de fruncir el seño, él la miro ladeando el rostro, totalmente perdido de lo que pasaba, inocente de la situación; ella bufo molesta y lo arrastro hacia un local de BQ donde se hartaron de carne-

_**X……x……X**_

Siento mucho que no nos hayamos divertido como esperaba que lo hiciésemos feita –expreso encogiéndose de hombros. Después de comer, habían ido a por un helado, se habían encontrado por el camino a Ino y entonces la cita de dos, se volvió paseo de tres, donde solo hablaban las chicas como loros mojados contándose los últimos chismes del hospital, comentando sobre los actuales productos de belleza y susurrando en secreto, y con mala educación, cosas sobre las recientes salidas programadas que había tenido la rubia con Gaara-sama, haciéndose el que no quiere la cosa, escucho con precisión que Ino intentaba seducir al Kazekage pero que las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, por que Shikamaru a pesar de que andaba saliendo con Temari, le había prohibido rotundamente que se vieran otra vez. Sakura se escandalizo y enfureció, tanto así que el pobre de Sai tuvo que retenerla para que no fuera a buscar a Nara.-

…

-tras un largo camino en el que el Anbu sonreía y Sakura seguía un poco enfurruñada, llegaron a la casa de la kunoichi, pues por insistencia del chico, que había leído en algún manual de buenos modales, la acompaño hasta su hogar-

Aa…-suspiro Sakura mientras giraba la llave metálica en la perilla de la puerta de su apartamento. Algunas estrellas ya se asomaban en el horizonte de la aldea de la hoja y el frío ya le había erizado la piel. Adentro un pie en el apartamento y con su mano derecha busco por encima de la pared el interruptor de la luz central, antes de tan si quiera poder encenderlo se sintió empujada completamente al interior del lugar-…S…¡Sai! –Dijo y él la pego contra la pared al tiempo que la tomaba de las mejillas-

…

-Ella se sonrojo imperceptiblemente pues la oscuridad de la noche ya caía sobre ellos, tan solo la débil luz de los faroles se filtraba por el suelo-…Sai, que –murmuró y calló al instante, miro fijamente al muchacho frente a ella y se relajo, se estaba perdiendo frente a él-

En verdad creo que me gustas Sakura-san –dijo sonriendo para seguido darle un beso en la frente a la muchacha que apretó la tela de la camiseta negra que llevaba el muchacho-

…también…también…tu, tu a mi –intento responder y él entonces la beso y ella correspondió, era dulce, suave, tibio. Sakura suspiro y el la abrazo-

Mucho en verdad –confeso el muchacho y Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, sabia que lo daría todo. Todo por Sai.-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

No saben!!, estoy súper feliz, por que este mes fui a dos cosplay´s!!, en uno hice de Meredy de Tales of eternia y en el otro de Alex de la naranja mecánica, si alguien quiere ver las fotos están en el Facebook, buscarme como Andrea Serge xD!!.

Nos videamos en el próximo capitulo!!

Muchos reviews significan una pronta actualización!, ustedes verán!!

No, el capitulo no quedo en suspenso…xD!!

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


End file.
